


Disappeared

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Army, Army Doctor Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Break Up, Doctor Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone is an idiot, F/F, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Good Theo Raeken, Human Theo Raeken, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Jealous Derek, Jealous Theo Raeken, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Theo Raeken, References to Supernatural (TV), Scott is a Bad Friend, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Has Secrets, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Leaves the Pack, Stiles Stilinski Has Scars, Stiles-centric, Undercover Cop Stiles Stilinski, mates don't exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: Stiles left the pack as he went to college running away when they all betrayed him he threw himself into his premed bachelors degree finishing the four year course in three years as he worked over the summer, he completed his four years in medical school getting a medical degree and the happiest day of his life was flipped upside down when he sees the pack in the audience smiling up at him like they hadn't broke his heart.so he ran away secretly joining the army and becoming an army doctor for four years, he manages to survive getting back home and joining a SWAT team before he's called back to Beacon Hills when his father is shot.He has to deal with his father being shot, Derek and his dad being close and how the hell will he tell his father instead of doing doctors without borders like he'd thought he'd been getting shot at and almost blew up a few times?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shellygrl290](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygrl290/gifts).



> I don't know where this came from i'm full of flu and I was gonna go and sleep but I found myself typing and this came out

Stiles smiles as he lay in the sand, the sun beating down on him while his Labrador, Otis, is running around the sand dunes rolling around barking at nothing. Rolling his eyes, Stiles laughed at the stupid puppy. 

“Otis!” Stiles snaps, “Stop.” He continues, moaning in annoyance. There’s gonna be sand inside his apartment for days. The dog looks at him with its tongue lolling out of its mouth as the two month old leaps at Stiles and flops down on his bare stomach. Stiles moaned in annoyance again after his breath escapes him he ended up covered in sand. 

“You’re lucky I love you boy.” Stiles smiled down at the dog. Otis gave him a puppy dog look that reminded him so much of Scott it made his chest hurt in a way it hasn’t in four years. He’s managed not to think about the pack at all in that time, and it’s not going to change now. 

“Get a hold of yourself, Stiles.” He scolds himself.

“You do know that talking to yourself can be interpreted as you being a crazy person, right?” Josh shouts, the snickering of Layla and Paul following his statement.

“You do know I have my gun on me, right? I can shoot you, I’m a well better shot than all of you.” Stiles smirks at them. He sits up and stroked Otis in apology as the dog looks affronted at being moved. 

“Aren’t you a doctor? Don’t you guys have a code or something? You save lives! Not harm them.” Paul laughs.

“Yeah well-being an Army doctor gave me special privileges to shoot people.” He smiles at them, “and now that I’m SWAT, I’m pretty sure I’m allowed to shoot people.” He laughs as he flicks them off, “even if I am technically a SWAT medic, I’m the best shot you’ve got.” Stiles tells them, then stuck out his tongue when Paul laughs at him. 

“Don’t let Jack hear you say that!” Layla chimed in, “He’s got a serious case of ‘want to be the best’ syndrome and, as a doctor I know you don’t need me to tell you it’s incurable! he’d probably challenge you to a massive pissing contest.” Layla added.

Stiles just smiles at his three friends, shaking his head at them. 

He moved to Phoenix 8 months ago to start over after being discharged from the Army. He landed this SWAT gig almost 7 and a half months ago. It feels like a lifetime, though it’s only been 10 months ago he was in Afghanistan. 

When he was discharged, he was looking for openings at the local hospitals, wanting something tame in comparison to what he’s been doing these last four years, but there weren’t anyone hiring. 

If you asked him eight years ago what he thought he would be doing with his life, training to be a doctor was not one of them. Hell, joining the Army never even crossed his mind at the time. The only reason he did join was because he desperately needed to disappear from the pack, from his old life. Honestly, everything else was just a side effect of him wanting to disappear from Derek. 

When he left Beacon Hills all those years ago, his pack betrayed him. Scott, his best friend in the entire world, betrayed him. 

He was accepted into the FBI internship program after he graduated high school, something he always knew he wanted to do, but he knew the pact would know where to find him. They’d know how to bring him back into the thick of things, and he knew if they asked he would be weak enough to go back with them at the time. 

So he switched majors. He changed his field of study to pre-med, the complete opposite of what he wanted to do originally. Once he started studying medicine, he fell in love. He just knew it was the right thing to do. 

In three years he completed his undergrad degree, when usually it would take someone four. He went to class during the summer and winter breaks every year instead of going home to see his father. He couldn’t bear to see the pack, and because of this he got his degree by the time he was twenty-one

He was accepted at John’s Hopkins University and completed his medical degree and his intern year. Graduation was the proudest day of his life and it hurt him that his mother wasn’t there to see him walk across the stage, to see the man he’d become. She always said he’d help people, but she never actually got the chance to see him do anything good with his life.

His father had been proud of him enough for the both of them. Noah married Melissa McCall, a woman who was a second mother to him growing up and he couldn’t have been any happier for them. It was five days before he turned twenty-five when they flew all the way to Maryland to see him graduate medical school. So, seeing them out in the crowd made him feel good, no matter what shit went down between him and her son, Scott. He always loved Melissa.

However, when he looked at who was sitting down next to the two most important people in his life, his world shattered. The entire pack sitting with them, and the anger on his father’s face was evident from where Stiles had stood on stage. He didn’t want them to come, he made it clear to his father, but they came anyway. Stiles was reminded why he ran away in the first place, and why he’d changed schools.

Walking across the stage, he reached for his diploma, shook hands with the dean as they got their pictures taken then sunk back into the massive crowd of people. He’d managed to escape the building before the pack or his father saw him, then managed to reach the bus still in his cap and gown to make it back to his apartment without incident. He could feel a panic attack coming on, and he did not want to deal with this today. 

He’d seen a poster on the bus for the Army on his way back to his apartment and the idea stuck with him. He’d got home and when he calmed down, went on a research binge. He decided to fuck it and just do it. He passed the physical requirements to commission as an Army Medic, signed the contract, and the next four years was dedicated to the Army.

The experience was the most difficult and best thing he ever did, and the while he was in Afghanistan all his allowances, and duty pay were tax free. When his tour was over he managed to save about $140 grand a year. He managed to save lives, and he managed to escape the pack. Two things that was his goals from the beginning. 

“Earth to Stiles?” Josh shouts as he smirked at him, he was waving his arm in front of Stiles face. The motion was making Otis think the other dude was playing, and made the dog jump up and run circles around the blonde. The whole group couldn’t help but do whatever Otis wanted, the damn thing was too cute. 

“Sorry was just thinking about how unlucky I am.” Stiles laughed at him.

“Why’re you unlucky?” Josh frowned. The other man was play fighting with Otis, but Stiles knew he was still listening. 

“Well when I got out of the Army I was about to turn thirty. Now that I’m older I was planning on just being a normal doctor and treating normal patients without the threat of death looming over me. I fancied being somewhere warm so I rolled the dice and landed in the great state of…Arizona. Lucky me, I couldn’t find a hospital opening but found this group of degenerates instead.” Stiles smirked at them teasingly.

“You love being a cop, and you love being a doctor. This job just conveniently combines two of the things you love most.” Josh laughs.

“Yeah and didn’t you say your dad was proud of you?” Paul asks.

“Yeah…” Stiles starts sheepishly, “he doesn’t actually know I’m a part of SWAT. He… doesn’t even know I was in the army” Stiles admits.

“How could you not tell your father you were fighting for your country?!” Layla asked, shocked.

“I didn’t want him to worry! He thought I was in Africa and other countries doing ‘Doctors without borders’” Stiles shrugged, annoyed at them.

“What would have happened if you died?” Paul questioned with a frown. Stiles rolled his eyes at them. 

“Well the army would have told him I was dead, they have this notifying next of kin down to an art form.” Stiles was over this conversation, “Before deploying you have to have a will made, and my lawyers had a letter to him. I willed everything to him.” Stiles shrugs. “Besides it’s a moot point now that I’ve been back stateside for the last ten months. I even bought a puppy!” Stiles laughed softly.

“But you still haven’t bought a house.” Layla accuses.

“I like my apartment!” Stiles was offended, he was pretty sure the housing situation comes up a couple times a month with these guys, “it has a pool! Besides, I’ve literally been back ten months. I’ve only even had this job for 7 months. I’d rather wait till I’m more financially stable and I have job security before I buy a house, and all that other grown up bullshit.” Stiles waves a dismissive hand.

“If you want job security you chose the wrong job.” Layla laughs at him, “and the only security you get in SWAT is the secure knowledge that you could die if you make a wrong move.” Layla lays down the facts.

“You know I’m beginning to question why I spend my day’s off hanging around with you guys.” Stiles jokes, “maybe I need to make some new friends outside of work.” Stiles chuckles, and when he goes to say more all of their pagers go off at the same time.

Rolling his eyes he says, “What are the chances that we’ve all got low battery at the same time?” He checks his pager and of course sees the 911 from his boss.

“Otis! Here boy!” Stiles shouts, watching as the dog runs back to him. he attaches the leash onto his collar and says to the dog, “One day boy, we’re going to be able to spend my full day off outside.” He pulls Otis a long as they all run towards their cars, Josh and Paul jumping in his as he drove them to the “office”.  
   
//////////////  
   
“Dr. Stilinski, nice to see you again.” Doctor Mendes smirks at him. She tuts at him and looked down at his shoulder and chest, shaking her head. He gives him a look as she examines him. 

“I told you to call me Stiles Doc, I’m fine. You don’t really have to worry, the bullet hit my protective gear. It knocked the wind out of me, and I’m gonna have a hell of a bruise, but I’m fine.” Stiles shrugged, wincing when his ribs twinged a little. He was shot while saving Josh’s life, so in his book it was worth it. 

“You know… for a doctor you’re pretty blasé about your own health and wellbeing.” She laughs at him rolling her eyes again.

Looking him over again, she gets on with the examination. She reminds him of an older Melissa, she’s about sixty and she’s been the one to treat him all four times he’s been hurt since joining SWAT. He’s never been injured too badly, and every time he was injured he would have been able to treat himself if it was policy to be signed off by another doctor to be put on active duty. 

“You’re probably right about your ribs being bruised. I’m going to x-ray your ribs just in case you’ve got any hairline fractures hiding or something.” She tells him, smiling. She turned to the nurse to tell her to book the scan. 

“I’ll just wait here till it becomes available, then. Take your time…though, can you try and get me out of here as fast as possible? My boss is sort of looking after my puppy in the precinct.” Stiles smiles, turning up the Stillinski charm. 

He plays “gardenscapes” on his phone as he waits, and texted the squad to give them updates. He laughs and then regrets it as it pulls at his injured ribs when his boss sends him a snapchat of his grumpy face with the caption ‘your dog peed on my office carpet.’

He texts his boss back reminding him he saved Josh’s ass, and he shot the suspect in the arm disarming him when he was about to shoot the boss. Luckily, at this reminder Otis gets a break. 

He’s waiting for his x-ray results when he gets a phone call. He answers it without looking, since he’s expecting it to be one of the team or his boss moaning about Otis but it wasn’t.

“Is this Stiles Stilinski?” A female voice comes through the phone.

“Yes, who’s speaking?” He asks looking up when the doctor comes in with his x-ray’s in hand. She puts them on the x-ray illuminator and looks over to him.

He stands, his eyes automatically looking over the x-rays and smiling to himself. He sees he’s got no hairline fractures after all.

“My name is Lucy Wood, I’m a nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, I’m phoning because I have the sheriff here and you’re his next of kin.” She tells him.

“What happened?” He asks immediately, dread forming in the pit of his stomach. 

He moved towards the bed and grabbed his shirt to pull on over his head. He reached for his bag and attached his gun to his belt. “Just a second.” He tells the nurse, as he looks over at his doctor “My Dad’s been shot, I need you to get me my discharge papers now.” he nodded some thanks when she tells him ‘of course’ and leaves the room with a sense of urgency.

“He was at the diner, having a burger.” She says and Stiles lets out a huff of breath.

“He’s supposed to be eating healthy.” He tells the nurse, then apologizes when he realizes he’s interrupted her.

He was off duty, and the place was held up. The robber tried to take everything from everyone at gun point, When the robber went to point the gun at his wife sheriff stepped in front of her and was shot at close range in the abdomen.” She tells him.

“Is he awake?” he asks. He was moving on autopilot as he talks to her, he left his room and looked around for Doctor Mendes. She was over by the nurse’s station, and she hands him the paperwork when he moved over to her. 

“He’s in surgery right now, Melissa asked me to call you because she thinks…” the nurse stops mid-sentence and Stiles can hear her sigh. He runs out into the parking lot and almost punches the wall when he realizes he was brought here in an ambulance. 

“Spit it out” Stiles shouts, as he runs towards the road looking for a cab.

“She doesn’t think he will make it.” The nurse admits.

He hangs up, and takes a deep breath. He needed to stop himself from having a panic attack, he can do this. He can handle this clinically, he’s a doctor. He’s dealt with death, and tough odds before. His father is a fighter, Stiles knows he will make it.

The Taxi dropped him at the station, but he was in a daze and didn’t realize they were even moving, he’s thankful he had his wallet with cash as he paid the driver and stepped out of the car. He had booked the next nonstop flight out of Phoenix to California, it leaves in three hours. He needs to pack and make it to the Airport in two. It’s an hour and forty-minute flight to California, then it’s another hour or so to get to Beacon Hills. His father can hold on the 5 hours it’ll take him to get there. 

He rushes into the precinct, and waved off people as they all cheer and welcome him back, he rushes into his boss Jacks, office. He looks around and sees the man on the floor playing with a tennis ball. As soon as Stiles makes it through the door Otis runs happily up to him and Stiles finally lets out a small smile. He had paid extra so he can take Otis with him, there was no way he was leaving his dog here. 

“Stiles? You get the all clear? You look white as a ghost, dude.” Jack asked, concerned. Standing up with a groan, his knees make and audible crack. “I’m getting too old for this shit.” Jack mutters to himself. 

“I need to take some time off work right now.” He tells his boss “I just got a call, and my dad’s been shot.” Stiles still can’t believe it.

“Shit! Is he okay?” Jack questioned, he walked over and gripped Stiles’ shoulder. Only to quickly pull away when Stiles winced.

“I don’t know.” Stiles ran a frustrated hand through his hair, “I just need to go back to California. I’ve got a flight out in a few hours, and I’m probably going to need to stay there for a while.” Stiles tells him, “I don’t know for how long, and I especially don’t know what to do.” Stiles makes his last confession. He was looking around the office frantic.

“Stiles, don’t worry about it.” Jack’s voice was soothing, “take a month off. I’ll put it through as sick leave and we all know you never take vacation so it’s not like it’ll be a problem.” Stiles had to remind himself that Jack was a professional, “I’ll get in a temp medic if you need any longer. I’ll skype you in a few weeks and see if you wanna go on a sabbatical and discuss your options. Don’t worry about work now, just go be with your dad.” Jack tells him.

“Thanks.” He tells him, grateful. He grabbed his car keys and bent down to put Otis’ leash on him. Once done, he tugged on the rope a little and they were running out to his car.

When he made it back to his apartment he rushes to get everything he needed. He saved putting his weapon in his gun safe and then into his luggage as the last thing to be packed, then he managed to force Otis in his pet carrier. He frowned down at his hastily packed luggage and prayed he didn’t forget anything, glad, at least, that he remembered to pack his weapon. He doesn’t know why he needed to pack it, he just doesn’t feel sage without it anymore. 

After making one last check of his apartment to see if he forgot anything, he shoves everything into the back of his car and speeds off to the Airport, and managed to check into his flight on time. 

Declaring his weapon is the first thing he does at the check in counter, then he bent down to make sure Otis was okay for the short trip to California. Satisfied he took his tickets from the man at the counter and shouldered his bag, walking nervously through the airport looking for his gate. 

Every second he walks aimlessly around the airport feels like an hour, his nerves getting the best of him as he pulls out his phone to check the time. Cursing softly, he notices his phone had died, then a second time when he realizes of all things he forgot his phone charger at home. He can’t be contacted if something bad happens to his dad

When his flight number is called and then his group number, Stiles ruses on board and sits in his aisle seat nervously, unable to stop his leg from shaking.

He doesn’t know how the hell he manages to make it an hour and forty minutes, but his plane finally touched down in LAX, and he really doesn’t know how he makes it out of the Airport forty minutes later without punching someone. 

He has to stop himself from getting violent with the man at the car rental place when he takes too long to get him his car. It’s nearly 8pm when he starts his drive to beacon hills. Otis is thankfully sleeping in the backseat, and he manages to plug his phone into the cars USB drive to charge.

It’s been nearly seven hours since he found out about his father, and when he drives past the ‘welcome to Beacon Hills’ sign, it’s near seven hours twenty. 

Forcing himself to not go to the hospital immediately, he makes his way to his father’s house to put his bags and Otis inside. He felt bad for keeping the puppy cooped up in that carrier for most of the day, so he opens the door to let him loose. He opens his bag and places his gun on his belt with his badge, with one last look at his dog, he heads back out to his car. 

Now that the puppy is out of the car, he can drive faster so he makes it to Beacon Hills memorial in three minutes. Double parking the rental sloppily, he hurries inside the hospital, frantic.

“I’m looking for my dad!” He shouts to the nurse behind the desk, “Sheriff Stilinski? Where is he?” He forces himself to calm down. 

“The sheriff is on the ICU ward on the second floor. He just got out of surgery.” She says it like his life didn’t just end when he got the phone call. He thinks he thanks her and he runs for the elevator and triple pressing the floor number. His nerves come back full force as he waits for the elevator to reach his floor. 

As soon as the elevator stops, he’s sprinting out the door and rounds the corner to the ICU ward. Stopping himself before opening the door, he takes a deep breath and opens the door. 

The entire pack is there. He shouldn’t have been surprised. They’re all looking older than he saw them last – five years ago. Immediately after having that thought, it dawns on him that he hasn’t seen his father in that long, too. He’s joined that Army since then, he can’t let his dad die when the last time he saw him was from the stage at his med school graduation. Sure, they talk a lot on the phone, but it really isn’t the same as seeing him alive and well. 

“Stiles?” Scott says the word like it was a part of his breath when he sees him. He’s surrounded by Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Malia, Allison, Liam, and Derek. Derek, whose dressed in a deputy. When the hell did THAT happen? 

He ignores them as he pushed his way past them and into the room his father was being cared in. He sighed in relief when he sees Melissa sitting next to his father’s unconscious body, her hand was cradling his. She was too calm, she wouldn’t be this calm if her husband just died, right? Maybe she was sleeping? 

When he hurried over to his father’s bed, he finally got his first look at the older man in five years. Forcing his eyes to his right, he read from the machines that his vitals were fine. Sighing in relief, he crossed the room in two strides and opened the door. As he grabbed his dads chart from the clipboard attached to the door, he finally let his relief show. He was all right. His dad was fine. 

“Stiles?” They seem to have a thing with saying his name today, and this time it was Derek saying it. The older man had taken a step towards the open door cautiously, and was giving Stiles a once over. Stiles saw Derek’s eyes widen in surprised when he took in the badge and gun hanging from his belt, and watched as his lips moved to a frown. 

“I thought your dad said you were a doctor? You graduated from med school!” Derek frowned at him again. 

“Fuck off Derek.” Stiles rolled his eyes, “my dad’s just been shot, and now’s not the time to talk about my career.” He huffed. He made a show of slamming his dad’s medical notes back in the holder outside the door, and walked back inside the room. Melissa seemed to have heard the commotion because she was looking up at him when he moved closer to the bed. She gave him a tired smile as she stood up to bring him in for a massive hug. 

“He’s going to be fine.” She assures him, and rubbed his back soothingly. Stiles knows she’s trying to reassure herself more than she was him. 

“Of course he is!” Stiles tried to play it cool, “he’s only fifty-seven, I was planning to take him to Hawaii for his sixtieth birthday.” Stiles smiled down at her when she let out a small sob. 

“Why don’t we do that for my fifty-eighth birthday in a few months? I could really use a holiday.” His dad’s weak and small voice piped in. It sounded like it was being shouted in the now silent room. Then, a sob is audible after, and he doesn’t know if it came from him, or from Melissa, but they both launch themselves at his father- grabbing whatever part of them they could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually cannot believe the response this fic got after the first chapter was posted and it's only been up fo a short amount of time everyone wanted more so I wrote some more hope you like it

“When’d you get so old.” Noah mumbled. Stiles looked over at his father and chuckled softly, the meds kicked in minutes after his awakening and he fell back asleep. 

A couple hours passed in comfortable silence when Melissa looked over at him. Smiling at him she gave him a once over, eyeing him up and down. He realized that this was the first time she’s actually seeing him since he got to the hospital, she looked shocked. 

It’s currently 11:15pm, and he shakes his head in wonder. 12 hours ago, he was supposed have the day off. He and Otis were supposed to hang out with his friends, the day did not end the way he was expecting. 

After being called into work unexpectedly, saving his friends life, getting shot and then getting that dreaded phone call has literally drained the life out of him. 

“You look good.” She said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“What? sorry?” He mumbled wearily. He needed an outlet for the adrenaline that’s still flowing through his system, so he’s pacing round his dad’s room for a couple hours. His legs and ribs were starting to protest his pacing. 

“You look good.” She repeated and looked him over again. “When did my little Stiles get muscles? You look tanned and all grown up.” She smiled at him, and her eyes widened a little. 

He looked back at her confused as she stands up abruptly and walks over to him. He startled back a step when she grabbed onto his jacket to move it out of the way.

“Is that blood?” She questioned him, looking into his eyes. He can see concern shining in her dark orbs.

Stiles looked down at himself, frowning. “The bullet didn’t break my skin.” He says aloud, then frowned when the realization dawned on him, “Oh, this isn’t my blood don’t worry. I just didn’t have time to change before I left for my flight.” He shrugged unconcerned, before moving his jacket to cover the blood splatter on his grey t-shirt. 

“The bullet didn’t break your skin? You were shot? What do you mean this isn’t your blood?! What the hell are you into? Aren’t you a doctor?!” Her rapid fire questioning made his head spin for a moment before he translated what she was asking. He notices her eyeing the badge and gun on his hip, “Aren’t you?” The questioned was asked like he held all the answers of the universe. Stiles knows she’s just trying to distract herself. 

“It’s a long story.” Stiles laughed softly, and went to wrap her up in a hug. He leaned down to place a small kiss to her head.

“I’ve got all the time in the world for you. I’m just waiting on my husband to wake up.” She smiled. 

“Man, it’s still weird thinking of you guys as married.” Stiles laughed, and took the seat next to Melissa for the first time in hours. 

“I know! It’s been almost 5 years as a married couple.” Melissa nods, “It might have seemed more normal if you’d actually come to the wedding.” Melissa tells him, and gave him a knowing smile.

“You both got married right in the middle of my exams! I didn’t even eat anything more than a protein bar a day in the months during my exams. Medical school was crazy hard.” Stiles laughed at himself, trying to ensure the guilt he’s feeling wasn’t showing. 

“We both know that’s just an excuse.” She was teasing him, “You wouldn’t have flown back to Beacon Hills regardless of how your schedule was.” Melissa knew how to hit below the belt, but he appreciated the truthfulness. 

“It still hurts sometimes… you know?” Stiles asked and looked towards her.

“No…I don’t know. You never told me why you left in the first place!” She sounded annoyed with him, “For three years I thought you were still in your FBI intern program, but then after your dad and I started dating did I learn you were studying medicine at John’s Hopkins.” She smiled now, “I was so proud of you and so was your father. The entire pack flew to see you graduate, and it wasn’t until the day of your graduation that Scott finally told your father and I why you ran away.” She shook her head at him, “It was something to do with the pack? He never went into detail, no matter how hard me and Noah pushed him. He never told us anything…. your father knows of course, I can see It in his eyes… but he wouldn’t tell me.” Melissa sighed wearily, giving him the side eye. 

“It’s taken me twelve years to learn how to be normal.” Stiles laughed. 

“You’re Stiles Stilinski! You will never be normal, you’re always going to be extraordinary.” Melissa said softly. 

“Still took me twelve years to get over some dick that cheated on me, I mean how sad does that make me that I had to run away to get away from that? That I’ve not been back to my home in twelve years because I feared seeing him?” Stiles laughed bitterly.

“You left because someone cheated on you? Wait… I didn’t even know you were seeing someone, what does that have to do with the pack though?” Melissa questioned, confused. 

At that moment, he didn’t know why he was telling her this. He hasn’t spoken about this in twelve years, not since he was eighteen and ran away from home. But it was Melissa, his second mother…

“I got with Derek when I was 16.” Stiles laughed bitterly when he saw Melissa’s eyes widen, “When we got together I was the happiest I’ve ever been. Then, after graduation I found him fucking some girl, turns out that he cheated on me multiple times during the course of our relationship. I didn’t realize it at the time, but he even slept with the Darach and that alpha chick Kali.” Stiles practically spat the words. 

“Alright. So, I get being angry with Derek. The next time I see him I’m going to trap him in a mountain ash circle and continuously throw stink bombs at him.” The comment was obviously for his benefit, “What I don’t get is what the rest of the pack has to do with it? Why did you run away from them, too?” The reason for the inquiry was obvious. 

“They all knew.” Stiles said, looking away from his dad to catch her eyes. “Every single person in the pack knew Derek fucked five different people during our 2 years together and not one of them told me. Not even Scott. They all sprouted some bullshit about not wanting to hurt me, how me and Derek were mates or some shit, that Derek’s wolf just needed to realize it. It hurt, you know? Scotts betrayal hurt the most, and after everything we’ve been though together I didn’t understand why he’d keep something like that from me.” Stiles shrugged, helplessly. 

“So, you let them win?” Melissa frowned at him.

“What do you mean?”

“You let them push you out of your home town? You let them keep you away because some man cheated on you? You’ve let them win, Stiles. Your father has seen you in person five times over the last twelve years… do you know how hard that was on him?” Melissa questioned.

“In my defense, I wouldn’t have been able to see him these last 4 years anyway. I wasn’t exactly stateside, and everyone leaves home for college eventually.” At least, Stiles tried to defend himself. 

“Yeah… but they just don’t disappear during Summer and Winter breaks. It wouldn’t have been hard for you to take a week off of ‘Doctors without Borders’ to come see your father.” Melissa chastised him. It felt good, to have a mother figure tell him off. He was thirty years old, and it never gets old. 

“I wasn’t doing ‘Doctors without Borders’” Stiles tells her. He was tired of secrets, now that he’s back he wants to clear the air. He’s releasing all his anger of the past now that he’s seen his dad so close to the edge, he’s not letting the pack keep him away from home anymore. In order to do this, he needed to reveal what he’s been up to. He knows his father needs to know, but he’ll cross that bridge when the man wakes up. 

“You weren’t? Every time you called us it was from an international number. That’s the story you told us, did you go traveling instead?” She just sounded so confused. 

“Sort of.” he shrugged, nonchalantly. “I commissioned into the Army, I was a Medic for 4 years over in Iraq and Afghanistan. I got back about10 months ago” Stiles tells her like it’s no big deal. 

“You were in the army for four years?!” Her hiss scared him, and the slapping of his chest hurt him more than he thought it would. Her eyes widened, and Stiles lets out a wince of pain when her hand makes contact with his chest jostling the ribs. “Shit sorry!” Melissa tells him. “I forgot about that for a second.” She didn’t sound so annoyed, and he watched as she placed her head in her hands and let out a massive breath. “Start from the beginning and tell me everything. Don’t leave anything out.” She warned him.

“It all started…”

//////////////////  
 

They’re nudged awake at 3am by his dad trying to and failing to reach for the water.

“Lay back down!” Melissa orders instantly, more awake now that she’s helping his dad, it takes Stiles a little longer to wake up properly.

“Hey.” His dad smiled the brightest smile he’s ever seen on the man’s face. It’s like he didn’t have a bullet in him hours ago. 

“Don’t you ‘hey’ me!” Stiles scolded, “You got SHOT eating a burger! I thought I told you to eat healthy. This wouldn’t have happened if you were eating a salad!” He lost his steam towards the end, glad that his dad was awake. 

Noah starts chuckling at him. It’s not his usual laugh, Stiles notices, but it makes sense since his usual one will most likely hurt on account of the fact the bullet wound is still tender. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t really lecture him over eating a burger, what with the secrets you’ve been keeping.” Melissa says through a smirk, putting the cup of water down after his father was finished. 

The sheriff immediately looked suspicious, and with a small voice asks, “…. what secrets?” 

Stiles did not want to go through this again, and as he brings his hand up to run his eyes he catches a glance at his watch. 

“Shit, I need to get to your place!” He was standing before he finished his sentence, and his father’s eyes widened when he caught sight of the gun and badge in Stiles’ belt. 

“Melissa can explain everything. I left my 2-month-old puppy in your house and he hasn’t had anything to eat in hours. The little guy is probably eating your sofa.” Stiles leans down to kiss his father on the head before making a beeline for the door.

“Why do I have to explain everything?” The protest was expected, “You chicken!” 

“A man and wife should have no secrets. Besides, I need to save your home from being destroyed by a restless, bored, hungry Labrador puppy. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He tells, the them door half open.

“Get some sleep. You look rough” His dad’s voice was raspy. 

“That will probably be the gun shot your son also got today.” Melissa says and Stiles mentally rolled his eyes. He visibly winced when his father shouts “What?!” The sheriff let out a pained gasp but looked over at Stiles when the boy rushes out of the room. 

He hears Melissa say, “Oh you don’t even know the half of it.” before the door closes. 

Stiles rushes past the seats outside the room that’s holding a sleeping Derek and Scott, and makes it to the elevator.

The elevator is stopped from closing by a hand that Stiles would recognize anywhere.

Derek steps in and the doors close behind him, and says his name softly which makes Stiles physically deflate. 

Stiles hates how his eyes close when the older man says his name. How it seems so right.

“I have nothing to say to you.” Stiles breaths out, his eyes still closed.

“It’s fine, I have plenty to say to you.” Derek tells him. Taking a step forward, his hand went to grab Stiles uninjured shoulder. As soon as his hand makes contact, Stiles reacts on instinct and it’s weird because things seem to happen in slow motion after that. He slams the back of his head into Derek’s face, then turns around to knee the man in the groin. The younger man got a intense satisfaction when the werewolf lets out a pained groan. It probably hurt Stiles more than it did the rock-solid werewolf, but any normal human hit with the krav maga moves Stiles learned from an old army pal would have had Derek on the floor. It still satisfied him to see the werewolf slightly hunched in.

“You don’t get to touch me. You lost that privilege when you fucked five women.” Stiles spat out, and thanked God when the elevator pinged. He ducked passed the other man and hurried over to his rental car. His breathing was coming out in short ragged breaths, he can keep the panic at bay until he gets to his father’s house. He can do this, he can be back in Beacon Hills. He can see the pack in passing, and he knows they are not keeping him from his family anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been getting a few notes and after it's been revealed that Derek cheated with 5 different women, people don't want Sterek!
> 
> Drop me a comment what you think the new relationship should be or if you think I should keep it Sterek


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third chapter i've posted in a few hours the comments keep inspiring me :D
> 
> You guys I know nothing about the US Army but I looked it up and you need to serve 8 years before being let go from the army in this Stiles has only served 4 so just pretend there's a special rule for doctors or something, also i'm not a doctor so any medical stuff may be right or wrong it comes from the internet.

“Hello?” Stiles asks sleepily he checks the alarm and the bright 4:45 am hurts his eyes he begins to regret finding a spare charger in his father’s house being woken up an hour into his sleep after his day was not something that will make him happy. 

“I woke you up, again didn’t I?” the voice comes over the phone it sounds both sorry and amused and it immediately wakes Stiles up bringing a massive beaming smile to Stiles face the hurt he’s been feeling from the entire day suddenly erased by the voice on the other end of the line.

“That will have something to do with the time in Syria being like 14 hours ahead of the US but I don’t care you only get to phone me a few times I can deal with no sleep” Stiles tells the other person.

“I won’t be waking you up again in the middle of the night anymore” The voice tells him and Stiles mind instantly goes to bad places.

“What? What are you talking about is everything okay?” Stiles ask fear etched into his words as he sits up on the couch Otis staring up at him obviously woken by his panic.

“Stiles calm down everything’s fine, more than fine actually I’m coming home” The other person tells him the voice sounding ecstatic.

“What? You can’t be coming home you’ve got another 4 months to go before your tour is over” Stiles tells him dumfounded.

“I got an early discharge, I’ve got a flight booked to come to Phoenix tomorrow well later today” 

“You don’t just get early discharge because you want to come home, thousands of people want to come home but they don’t get early discharge what happened and I want the truth” Stiles orders.

“It’s no big deal I just got shot a few days ago”

“You got shot? What the hell is it with everyone getting shot? That’s three of us” Stiles lets out a breath thinking of which of the hundred thousand questions he should ask first.

“What do you mean three of us? Stiles are you okay?” he’s asked before he can get any of his own questions out.

“I’m fine I’m not the one being discharged from the army because of my injury I’ve only got a few bruised ribs the bullet hit my Kevlar, I want your medical notes have your doctor email me them?” Stiles asks.

“You know they won’t do that but Stiles who else got shot? Is it one of your new SWAT team buddies?” he’s asked and once again Stiles is cut off from arguing the person on the other line is way too good at anticipating when Stiles is going to go off on a tangent.

“No, my teams fine, my father however almost died that’s where I am now in Beacon Hills not Phoenix I caught a flight as soon as I heard, I always told him that diner was going to be the death of him and it almost was” Stiles admits letting out a small sob when he realises the weight of everything that’s happened the past few days he almost lost the two most important people in his life and he was thousands of miles away from them both what good is being a doctor if you can’t fucking help people.

“Stiles breath okay? Listen to my breathing” Stiles hears the voice he can’t comprehend when he’s being told to “Breath in 1,2,3,4,5 and out 1,2,3,4,5” till he suddenly feels his chest ache like he’s being set on fire.

He listens to the soothing calmness of the voice and follows the directions given to him he’s able to breath normally after a few minutes letting out a small “Sorry” to the person on the other end he hates being weak.

“You don’t ever have to apologise to me you know that” Stiles can just hear the smile on the voice can picture the perfect face the smiles attached to as well.

“Where were you shot? Location I want the details” Stiles orders.

“Shoulder, left shoulder to be more specific it doesn’t really hurt it’s just my shooting arm got a few torn ligaments that will take a few months to heal”

“What ligaments?” Stiles quizzes.

“The crack Abercrombie ligament or something in my shoulder? I don’t know you’re the doctor and brains in this relationship I’m just trying to be the touch brawny one” the laughter on the other end makes Stiles stomach erupt with butterflies he didn’t know much he needed to hear that today.

“You mean the Coraco-acromial Ligament?” Stiles questions.

“Sounds about right whatever the hell that is and does like I don’t know” more laughter and Stiles sits back on the couch the puppy curling up in his lap and lets it wash over him.

“I’m guessing you’ve got something like a Subacromial Impingement its where the four muscles that raise and lower the arm and their respective tendons which you probably know it as the rotator cuff. The space between the acromion and the rotator cuff tendons is filled by the subacromial bursa. This bursa is a fluid filled sac that allows for smooth gliding of the rotator cuff under the acromion with overhead movements of the shoulder, I’m guessing if you’ve got tears in that your arm is pretty much gonna be useless buttering a piece of toast will be painful for the next few months while it repairs” Stiles speaks rambling and spouting off medical facts is something they’ve had to endure for the entirety of their relationship so it’s completely normal.

“I love it when you diagnose me” the voice says trying to be seductive “Maybe you could play my doctor when we get home?” the suggestion just makes Stiles roll his eyes 

“Obviously, I’m going to have to play doctor because you’re an idiot who could have a Subacromial Impingement or even worse of course I’m just guessing it could be multiple things since I don’t have access to your medical files, I wonder if Danny still lives in Beacon Hills I could get him to hack the army database” Stiles ponders laughing.

“The doctors here said I’ll be fine in a few months I’m just basically useless because it’s my right hand so I can’t do paper work or anything else and they had a bunch of soldiers going home today so they decided I might as well go home and recover at home besides did you really think I wanted to end my army career with an early honourable discharge? I wanted to serve my full eight years” 

“Yeah, yeah quit your moaning it’s time to come home now your thirty it’s time to settle down, you promised you’d stay home after your next tour finished.

“I didn’t say I wasn’t coming home and settling down Stiles” the voice laughs.

“Hi Stiles!” multiple voices shouts and chuckling comes from the other end as well.

“Guessing your squad mates came to see you off?” Stiles guesses.

“Yeah they’re all jealous”

“Is Elliot there?” Stiles questions.

“Of course,” 

“Put him on” stiles orders the sound of the phone being passed more shouts of hello come Stiles way and the familiar voice of Elliot fills the phone.

“What’s up doc?” Elliot laughs.

“You let my husband get shot in the shoulder?” Stiles practically hisses down the phone.

“Hey that wasn’t my fault I told him to stay back and wait for back-up he was the one that went running into gunfire to save a little girl, you know how he is you married him” Elliot tells him immediately going on the defensive.

“Your right put the idiot back on” Stiles says smirking when he’s moaned at.

“You didn’t have to moan about me to my partner”

“Of course, I do”

“I better go Stiles I need to cancel my flights I get in at Travis Airforce base from Syria tomorrow it’s just outside San Jose so at least I’ll be in the same state as you I won’t need to get a flight to Phoenix I can come see you and be with you while your fathers in the hospital”

“Theo Stilinski, have I ever told you how much I love you?” Stiles questions sighing into a smile.

“Yes of course you have but once I’m home you can tell me again in multiple languages and in many different positions” Theo suggests.

“I love you” Stiles repeats again laughing feeling lighter than he has the entire day despite all the people that seem to have been shot in the last few days.

“I love you too, I can’t wait to see you” Theo laughs.

They take a few minutes of constantly saying I love you’s to each other before Oliver snatches the phone out of Theo’s hands shouting down the phone to Stiles “You two are sickeningly sweet” before hanging up.

He fell back asleep beaming like the Joker immediately safe in the knowledge that he’s going to be reunited with the love of his life soon, and he will be able to punch the idiot for getting shot and then take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept Theo's name deliberately out of it until the end so you guys could sweat a little, you's all said Sterek didn't happen and honestly the idea's that flooded into my head once I decided on Theo was spectacular it's amazing how fresh ideas come to you when your worried about copying like seventy other sterek fics


	4. Chapter 4

He was woken up by Otis licking his face before he’s even opened his eyes he can hear the poor puppy’s stomach rumbling.

 

“Okay, okay I’m up I’ll get you some food” Stiles laughs grabbing the dog and making his way to the kitchen his smile is still beaming from the phone call this morning.

 

He goes about and makes coffee looking in his dad’s fridge grabbing some roast beef and feeding it to Otis the dog looking at him like he’s just been given the best present in the whole 2 months It’s been alive, Stiles tries his hardest to not give the dog human food and develop bad habits but he’s an idiot who didn’t bring any puppy food so he will have to go to the store and get some stuff for the dog.

 

He walks round the house cleaning up the dog’s mess, it’s his own fault for leaving a puppy alone he’s supposed to be training him no doubt Theo will quickly become Otis’s new favourite human when he gets back, it brings another smile back to his face thinking about Theo coming home so soon, he’s missed the other man and he swears to all that is holy that he’s never leaving Theo for more than a few hours he needs him back in his life, he needs his husband back.

 

His phone rings and he grabs for it answering without checking “Hello?” He questions.

 

“Doctor Stilinski? This is Doctor Polly I’m calling because we had an appointment today at 2:30 that you missed for Otis’s booster vaccinations?” The sweet doctors voice pipes up and Stiles realises two things the first that he’s slept all afternoon and the second that he’s an idiot that forgot his dog had an appointment today, he’s not supposed to take him outside on walks and he hasn’t accepted yesterday when he took him to a secluded beach with his friends he knows he wasn’t supposed to maybe that was why he got shot and his dad maybe it’s god’s way of telling him to obey the rules and all that shit.

 

“Sorry Doctor Polly, I’ve had to go to California for a family emergency, I’ve got Otis with me so I’ll take him to the local vet in town and get his boosters here” Stiles tells her.

 

“Oh, that’s fine as long as you get the boosters, Otis needs them” She tells him and he promises to get them done right away.

 

“Come on boy lets go see Doctor Deaton” Stiles tells Otis smiling when the puppy bounds up to him running around his feet. He calls Melissa on the way to the vet and lets her know he will be in after he takes the dog to the vet.

 

“Don’t worry about it Stiles, if you could bring some fresh clothes for your father and me that would be perfect though maybe something to eat too I’m starving” Melissa asks.

 

“Sure, thing tell my dad I over slept, but I got some great news at like 4am this morning” Stiles tells her pulling out of his dad’s driveway.

 

“Who gets good news at 4am?” Melissa laughs.

 

“Well when I say good news it’s a mixture really” Stiles tells her and it is a mixture one half is sad his husband was shot and the other half just can’t wait till he gets to hold him again. “Anyway, I’ll tell you both in a few hours I’m sure my dad wants to punch me for keeping the army secret so I might as well tell you both the final secret of my life” Stiles laughs letting her go with a goodbye.

 

He makes it to the clinic in record time the drive to the clinic familiar even though he hasn’t done it for twelve years.

 

The bell rings above the door the familiar ring of it making him let out a huff of breath It’s too familiar a reminder of his werewolf gallivanting days.

 

“Mr Stilinski? It’s great to see you” Dr Deaton says making Stiles jump physically shocking him out of his memories of past good but mostly bad memories.

 

“Deaton, yeah good to see you too” Stiles smiles kindly up at the doctor who had just appeared behind the counter.

 

“I hear you’re a doctor yourself?” Deaton smiles his eyes landing on the puppy he’s holding in his hands.

 

“Yeah, Melissa told me Scott’s a doctor now too?” Stiles says not really sure why he’s worried about Scott’s life at all.

 

“Yeah, he did he eventually got there graduated last year however like you know and have done just like human physicians, all recently graduated veterinarians must pass a board certification exam to allow them to practice veterinary medicine, but hopefully he will pass that soon and take over this place and finally let me retire” Deaton tells him chuckling lightly and Stiles eyes kind of widen that’s the most he’s spoken to Stiles at any one time.

 

“Cool I’m sure working here is giving him all the knowledge he needs” Stiles nods.

 

“I suppose you’ve came about this little guy?” Deaton asks reaching over the counter to give Otis a little stroke and like the amazing little dog he is he preens at the attention.

 

“Yeah, I was supposed to get Otis’s booster shot today but with my dad being shot yesterday I rushed over here and I had to bring this little guy because I don’t know how long I’m going to be here and I didn’t want to burden my friends” Stiles tells the doctor.

 

“Oh right, come through I’ll squeeze you in before my next appointment in twenty” Deaton tells him opening the barrier.

 

“Thanks Doc” Stiles smiles awkwardly following the older man through to the examination room, it’s weird how much Deaton’s changed he’s older, well obviously, he’s older it’s been twelve years since he’s seen the man he must be in his sixties now but him, Melissa and his dad seem to be the only people that have changed around here sure the pack look different they don’t all look awkward now but they’ve not aged much due to the whole slow aging process, Allison looks a little different but she’s always been genetically gifted and he’s sure if he saw Lydia she’d still look the same because she will always be a princess, he’s not actually sure where Lydia is or if she’s still pack or if she finally saw sense and got out become the brilliant genius she always was.

 

“Pop him up on the table for me” Deaton tells him once again shocking him out of his thoughts he’s been doing that a lot since he got back to Beacon Hills staring into space thinking about the past if this was his army days he’d be shot in a second, hell if he was back in Phoenix with his SWAT team he’d be shot in an instant he’s back for a day and he’s already acting like the idiot he was at sixteen rushing head first into danger.

 

“Sure” He nods placing Otis on the table while Deaton gets the things ready for his needles, Stiles smiles when Otis looks his way licking him.

 

Deaton sets about looking over Otis giving him an examination the needles over and done with in record time Stiles wincing when the poor thing goes in the needle looking way too big for the little dog.

 

“I find it’s the owners that feel the pain” Deaton tells him laughing at Stiles’ pained look. 

 

“Yeah well when you love something or someone you hurt when they hurt” Stiles shrugs.

 

“True, Scott mentioned you’ve been a doctor for almost 5 years now?” Deaton questions.

 

“Technically yes, I’ve never actually worked in a hospital though” Stiles tells Deaton.

“You’re a GP?” Deaton questions.

“No I was an army medic for four years, I left 10 months ago I was going to go into the quite life and do the whole hospital thing only I ended up joining the SWAT team in Phoenix and becoming a SWAT medic” Stiles shrugs.

“The army? Impressive” Deaton nods.

“What? Poor defenceless Stiles can’t do anything physical? After all he was constantly getting saved by the werewolves but as soon as I left this place behind and forgot about me being mates with a cheat I was wonderful” Stiles rants.

“Mates?” Deaton questions.

“Yeah werewolf mates? Shouldn’t you know all about them? You’re the werewolf guru, aren’t you?” Stiles questions stroking Otis absentmindedly.

“Mates aren’t a real thing Stiles, it’s something that werewolves think is real, it’s how they think love works they say you’re my mate when what they really mean is ‘I love you’ there is no predestined love for people or werewolves being ‘mates is just another excuse for loving someone” Deaton tells him and it’s like Stiles life has been tipped upside down.

Stiles had actually considered staying with Derek even after the other man cheated five times because he thought he was it for Derek that Stiles being Derek’s mate meant that he wasn’t going to be able to love anyone else.

“But Derek told me I was his mate, that we were sole mates meant to be together that I was it for him why would he say that?” Stiles questions frowning looking up from Otis to look at Deaton.

“I have no clue but if that was true he wouldn’t be in a relationship with Isaac would he and they’ve been together for a year or so” Deaton shrugs, leaving Stiles alone as the other man hands over his card to pay for the treatment.

“Do you sell puppy food Deaton?” Stiles questions taking Otis to the front smiling and nodding to Mrs Lovejoy who’s brought her dog porkchop in, that dog has been going for close to 14 years ago she got it when Stiles was 16 times really have changed.

“We have a wide selection of wet and dry food” Deaton tells him pointing to a wall that shows what they sell.

“Why don’t you give me a two week supply of both and a few toys as well, I rushed out here when I heard my dad was hurt I completely left everything but the dog back home” Stiles tells the man telling him to put it on the card as well as Mrs Lovejoy finally realises who he was and comes up to tap him on the shoulder.

 

Porkchop and Otis stay on the floor staring at each other Otis with a fascinated interest and Porkchop bored looking like he wanted to be anywhere and it’s a fair point when your 14 in dog years the vet must be like a care home to a dog you’d want to get out of there as fast as you can.

 

“Stiles Stilinski that is not you?” She says gushing grabbing hold of his muscles giving him the once over about five times shock colouring her features.

“It is indeed Mrs Lovejoy you haven’t changed a bit in 12 years” Stiles lies smiling down to his father’s neighbour, her husband is one of his father’s deputies as well they’ve known each other for as long as Stiles has been alive, lovely women just a massive gossip.

 

“Sorry to hear about your father, Matt told me he’s going to be okay just a few hours ago, most of the Deputies have been going in to check on him, what have you been doing? I haven’t seen you in 12 years you just disappeared never been back to Beacon Hills” She tells him talking a mile a minute.

“Oh well you know fancied a change, did my bachelors went to medical school, joined the army, became a member of the Phoenix SWAT team when I left the army obviously take after my father” Stiles laughs.

“Your mother too by the looks of it” Mrs Lovejoy laughs looking at Stiles in awe and Stiles smiles at her words his mother was a nurse before she got dementia, Stiles could barely remember her doing the job her hours were greatly reduced when he was born and then she started getting sick she had to quit all together.

“What exactly is a SWAT team anyway? I know they’re the ones that go in all guns blazing but what’s the purpose?” She questions her face frowning as she tries to think.

“Oh well we’re a law enforcement team that are equipped and assigned to resolve critical incidents involving a threat to public safety we’re only called in when the job exceeds the capabilities of traditional law enforcement” Stiles shrugs, he’s had the question before a few times the answer is always at the back of his mind. “Basically, we’re the pros that handle what everyone else can’t” Stiles chuckles.

“But I’m a medic as well so I handle any casualties on field” Stiles adds in on the end smiling when she looks on impressed.

“Being in the army that must have been tough? I don’t suppose that gave you much of a chance to have little ones, then would it?” She questions they both look up when Deaton comes back handing Stiles his card and a bunch of stuff for Otis.

“Thanks doc” Stiles smiles grabbing all the stuff.

 

“No Mrs Lovejoy no little ones, but I do have a husband who’s coming back from the army tomorrow and I can’t wait” Stiles laughs, her eyes light up with the nugget of gold she’s just learned no doubt the rest of the Beacon Hills gossip squad will hear about it soon.

“Your married?” A voice comes from behind him.

“Yeah” Stiles nods not having to look behind to know who’s the voice is.

“You’re late Scott you said it would only take an hour or two at most that was four hours ago” Deaton says his voice stern and cross, it’s surprising the older man has always been lodged firmly up Scott’s backside like the werewolf could do no wrong.

“Sorry Alan, you know how this wedding has Allison it’s one crisis after another, with Lydia visiting Jackson, Ethan and Danny in London we’ve lost our wedding planner for the week so Allison is doing everything and it’s just stress, who’d have thought it would take four hours just to try and choose the flowers? We still haven’t chosen which ones who the hell knows what flowers to pick for a wedding?” Scott says ranting forgetting Stiles for the moment.

“Go for the Calla Lily comes in a range of colours can be used short or long stemmed can’t go wrong” Stiles smiles trying to be civil with his ex-best friend and current brother in law thanks to his dad and Melissa tying the knot.

“Thanks, I’ll text Allison about it” Scott beams his full smile the smile that promises video game marathons, stuffing your face full of food and late nights staying awake chatting about werewolf shit, it hurts him more than he wants to admit.

“Or don’t whatever what do I know I got married in a Chapple on my army base, the two weeks’ honeymoon that we got however was magical the wedding doesn’t matter but the honeymoon you want to make special” Stiles smiles picking the bag full of dog food and toys up off the counter picking Otis up because he technically wasn’t allowed to walk out in public until ten days after his booster.

“Come on buddy lets go get Melissa some Chinese food” Stiles says to Otis “Bye guy’s thanks for everything Deaton” Stiles tells them all not looking back at Scott not even when he hears the other man shouting his name.

He’s got an ache in his chest and the familiar need to run back to the other man is overpowered he shouldn’t feel like that not after Scott kept Derek’s dirty little secret.

He jumps in his rental car Otis tucked up safe in the passenger side as he goes back to his dad’s house he needs to get clothes and food back to Melissa soon before she starts eating hospital food nobody needs to eat hospital food it’s beyond nasty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic has so many twists and turns you might as well call it a grand prix
> 
>  

“You are a superstar” Melissa practically moans as Stiles enters the room with Chinese food.

It’s a private room they’d moved him from the Intensive Care Unit this morning once they were sure he was going to be okay.

“Obviously” Stiles fake smiles as he sees Erica and Allison sat beside his father’s bed.

“If I knew you two were here I probably wouldn’t have brought extra but let’s pretend I would have and protect my sterling reputation as a good person” Stiles smirks over to the two girls.

“Wow batman turned into Jason Todd” Erica snorts flashing a full smile to Stiles as if they’ve been best friends for years.

“The army?” His dad says his voice not raised in the slightest, it has the same effect as when parents call you your full name, middle name included it reeks of a telling off, he has to shake his head he’s 30 not 3.

“Yes, the army” Stiles nods cutting his father off before he shouts and raises his heart rate “Before you even start moaning at me I’ve saved over 400 people’s lives in the four years I was in there, I met my husband there and I’ve been happily married ever since and I’ve only been shot five times well six if you count yesterday which you shouldn’t because technically I wasn’t in the army I was at work and the bullet didn’t penetrate the skin it just bruised a few ribs” Stiles shrugs it hurts his ribs a little but he doesn’t let it show.

“I have so many questions and that little outburst just gave my so many more the only thing I’m going to ask right now is husband?” Noah asks looking at Stiles down to his hand seeing no ring.

“I keep it on a chain” Stiles tells him pulling the chain out from under his shirt to show the simple gold wedding band to his dad “It doesn’t feel right wearing it while he’s away at war, when he’s back I’ll put it on because it will finally be real” Stiles smiles sitting on the foot of his dad’s chair handing the Chinese food and the bag of clothes over to Melissa as he does so.

“He’s in the army too?” his dad questions.

“Yeah, he’s been in the army for eight years, he was supposed to have his final few months and then come home but I got a phone call at 4am turns out me and you weren’t the only ones that was shot he’s been shot too in the shoulder so he’s getting discharged early” Stiles tells him.

“So, I’ve got a son-in-law? A son-in-law I’ve never met and one that’s been shot as well great” Noah smiles laughing sardonically.

“He’s really hot as well” Stiles smirks pulling out his phone flashing a smile when his home screen lights up with the picture of them both on the beach when they had their honeymoon turning the phone around to show Melissa and his dad.

“Oh, my god” Melissa practically drools.

“Nice looking fella, is he treating you okay?” Noah questions looking at Stiles with a serious expression on his face.

“Amazing he grounds me most of the time it’s like he’s the yin to my yang and all that soppy bull” Stiles laughs the laughter dies in his throat as Erica yanks the phone out of his hands to see the picture.

“Damn Stiles that guy is hotter than Zac Efron and when the hell did you get abs?” Erica wolf whistles showing the picture to Allison.

“Damn I think I’m in love myself” Allison laughs.

“I’m sorry he doesn’t like bitches” Stiles smiles sweetly leaning over his dad’s legs to snatch his phone back.

“Stiles!” His dad chastises.

“Sorry I meant girls” Stiles shrugs.

“I have more questions” Noah tells him.

“Fire away” Stiles sighs getting more comfortable in his dad’s bed he’d rather not answer questions about his life with Allison and Erica sat there but he can’t kick them out it’s not up to him it’s his father’s decision and he looks comfortable around him and Stiles isn’t sure he likes that.

“Melissa said you told her you started dating Derek Hale when you were sixteen do I need to arrest him for statutory rape or rape charges?” His dad asks him and Stiles eyes widen that’s not what he expected to be asked first.

He enjoys the look on Erica’s face when it goes pale while like the thought of her alpha in prison physically upset her.

“We never slept together, ever, and you know as well as I do the statute of limitations would have ran out a long time ago even if we did sleep together he’s be unpredictable” Stiles smiles nodding to ask another question.

“I thought you were a doctor when’d you become a lawyer?” Allison giggles.

He reaches for his belt grabbing his swat badge unclipping it and points it in her direction “I’m in law enforcement it’s my job to know the law” Stiles tells her not looking in her direction as he does so putting it back on his belt.

“I feel oddly proud seeing you be a cop” His dad smiles to him and it makes Stiles smile back he knew his dad would be proud of that “Don’t get me wrong I’m proud that you’re a doctor but seeing you with a badge and a gun should scare me but it just means you can take care of yourself now and I’m not angry about you going into the army that would make me a hypocrite I was in the army myself I’m just upset you’ve been keeping so many secrets from me” His dad tells him.

“I know I’m sorry dad I just tried to block everything in Beacon Hills out after the shit with Derek happened that I forgot two of the most important people in my life live here as well” Stiles tells him.

“Me and Scott?” His dad questions smirking.

“No, you and Melissa and Scott aren’t friends anymore I have no friends in Beacon Hills, well maybe Danny he was never involved in this supernatural shit storm and he never kept any secrets from me” Stiles tells him.

“No, you know what that’s bullshit” Erica practically snarls standing up.

“Don’t make me shoot you in a hospital” Stiles tells her looking up from his dad his hands reaching for his gun.

“I didn’t know he was cheating on you, you dick” Erica snarls.

“What?” he asks confused, hand stilling it’s decent to his gun.

“I didn’t know he cheated on you, neither did Boyd, Lydia or Allison and Scott” She tells him.

“We thought you were the one sleeping with him” Allison admits in a small voice.

“What?” he repeats again.

“The werewolves were still new to their senses at the times so while Derek smelled of sex they couldn’t tell the scent wasn’t yours they just figured you’s were having sex but didn’t want to tell anybody because of your ages” Allison admits.

“The only people that actually knew Derek cheated was Isaac and Peter, Scott found out from Isaac a week before you did, the only reason we all found out was because during a training session you weren’t there because you had to have a family meal with your dad, Scott attacked Derek he was feral he ripped into Derek so back I thought he was going to take alpha from him, when the fight was broken up he yelled it at Derek who tried to deny it but Peter snorted from the stairs and said ‘no you haven’t cheated once because it’s been five times’ we all left we wanted to tell you but Derek begged us to let him tell you he promised he was going to come clean” Erica tells them her voice sounds honest like she’s kept that in for years which if it’s true it probably has been bottled up for years.

“If that’s true why didn’t Scott tell me? He’s was my best friend he should have told me instead of letting me be with that cheat for another minute longer” Stiles tells them looking to his dad for support he just received a tired and sympathetic smile back in response.

“That was my fault I begged Scott not to tell you, I stupidly believed Derek should have told you himself, I didn’t want you to take it out on Scott, I didn’t know you’d think we were all in on it” Allison admits.

“Why didn’t you’s tell me that then?” He asks doubting himself.

“We tried you wouldn’t listen, you blocked us all on social media changed your number we didn’t know where you went to school, Danny refused to hack you to find out he told us you made him promise him, your dad and Melissa wouldn’t give us the numbers either we even stole their phones but they have locks on them that even Lydia couldn’t guess the passcode too” Erica tells him.

“He’s still your alpha…” Stiles is cut off from saying anything else when Erica snorts.

“We all left his pack and joined Scott’s” She tells him.

“Scott’s?” Stiles questions his eyebrows rising in surprise.

“Oh, my god what the hell have I done?” Is it possible he’s been wrong about the pack? What they did was probably something Stiles himself would have done in the situation “Isn’t he the alpha anymore?” Stiles questions.

“He’s still an alpha Isaac and Peter are still his pack though he’s still as weak as ever” Allison tells him.

“I’ve missed so much” Stiles tells them looking away his body filling with guilt.

“Hey, we’ve all been away from Beacon Hills for years as well, I’ve got a teaching degree I teach at the high school” Erica laughs “You know the way Melissa always says things happen for a reason?” Erica questions.

“Damn right I do” Melissa nods speaking around a mouth full of orange chicken.

“Maybe you needed to believe that the pack was full of monsters that covered for that prick in order for your life to become what it is now, think about it if you stayed in Beacon Hills your life would have been consumed with this werewolf shit you had an unhealthy obsession with it you’d go out looking for supernatural threats every night, but you got away from it all you’ve got a career a husband” Erica tells him.

“When did you get so” Stiles can’t even finish the sentence as he looks her over.

“I’m the school guidance councillor slash physics teacher” Erica laughs “I know what to say” She shrugs.

“She’s right as much as it sucked that you left it was kind of a relief we were scared you were gonna get really hurt with the supernatural obsession” Allison tells him.

“Calla lilies” Stiles says in answer not knowing what else to say this was all too much for him to think about right now, was it possible this was all a big massive understanding? If that’s true then it’s his fault for running away not letting them explain they couldn’t even find him to tell him.

“What?” She asks back looking puzzled.

“I saw Scott in the vet this morning” Stiles tells her interrupted by his dad.

“Why did you go to the vet?” He asks looking puzzled.

“I had a puppy I had to bring him with me he was supposed to get his booster today but I missed that appointment over in Phoenix so Deaton fitted us in, but I saw Scott and I overheard him mention the wedding he said you couldn’t decide on flowers calla lilies are gorgeous most people get them in ivory for weddings but deep purple is beautiful” Stiles tells her.

“Your mother chose them for our wedding” his dad smiles.

“I know I saw the wedding pictures” Stiles smiles back.

“You’re the one that sends deep purple calla lilies to her grave every year on her birthday and the day of her death then? I always wondered I didn’t think it was you though because you haven’t been back to Beacon Hills” his dad smiles looking down eyes shining with tears.

“Mrs Johnson always offered to take them for me” Stiles shrugs.

“That’s nice of her” his dad nods

“Well I didn’t want to come back so it had to be done”

“When’s your man getting out the army?” Mellissa ask still munching on her food.

“Tomorrow” Stiles beams looking over at her.

“Tomorrow? You must be excited how long has it been since you last saw him?” She questions 10 months since I left we were in the same unit” Stiles smiles remembering the day he met him it was love at first sight.

“How long have you been married?” Allison questions her voice small as if she didn’t know if she was allowed to speak to Stiles or if he still hated them and the truth is he doesn’t know what the hell he fucking feels now.

“2 years” Stiles answers “Actually I better go into town tomorrow before I go meet him at the air force base and book a hotel” He says outloud its more of a reminder to himself than a statement.

“Why don’t you just stay with us? That was I can get to know my new son” the sheriff questions.

“I’ve not seen my husband in ten months I think I’m gonna need somewhere I can say hello in peace” Stiles laughs the laughter coming out even more when his dad’s eyes widen when he clicks onto what Stiles means, Melissa actually snorts food out of her nose which sets the whole room off laughing.

The laughter is cut off when the door opens and Derek walks in.

“Glad to see you’re feeling better” Derek smiles looking towards the sheriff.

“Get out” The sheriff tells the man his bright happy face turning to a storm cloud of emotions Stiles can tell his dad wants to hurt the other man but at the same time he’s a deputy so he doesn’t want to abuse power.

“You heard him get out” Stiles tells Derek not bothering to turn around.

“Can we talk?” Derek questions.

“Derek it’s kinda getting sad now dude, he’s got a husband a really hot one I don’t think you should try because if I had to choose between you and the husband he’s in love with the husband would win every time” Erica laughs she looks to Stiles and winks “Actually do you have any naked photos of him on this thing?” She asks reaching for Stiles phone.

“Several hundred” Stiles nods smiling when Derek lets out a small growl.

“What do you mean you’re married?” He asks growling out every word.

“It means I’ve moved on found my soul mate oh shit sorry I shouldn’t say mate should I because as Doctor Deaton helpfully pointed out to me Mates aren’t real but my marriage to Theo is and real and legal and he’s already made me the happiest person in two years than I’ve felt for the rest of my 28 years alive so fuck off dude” Stiles tells the older man finally looking behind at the werewolf.

“We are mates” Derek growls out.

“No, I’m human and you’re just a lunatic” Stiles tells him suddenly letting out a bark of laughter looking towards the others in the room “Get it? Luna-tic cause he’s a werewolf?” the others just look at him with massive smirks shaking their heads as if to say classic Stiles.

“Please leave before I remove you?” the sheriff tells Derek.

“You couldn’t even remove an ant at the moment” Stiles laughs standing from the bed “But I can and I will” He warns grabbing his gun its pointed and cocked the safety clicking off as he does so.

“Stiles” His father warns sitting up going to reach out towards him.

“Get out Derek I don’t want to speak to you I never want to speak to you” Stiles tells him.

“Come on Derek listen to the nice man” Erica says getting up and getting in the way of Stiles gun pointing to heard Derek out the room.

“We have to talk sometime Stiles” Derek says before he allows Erica to push him out.

“How bad would it look on you if one of your deputies just up and disappeared?” Stiles questions holstering his weapon.

“Pretty bad” His dad nodded.

“Can I not kill him anyway?” Stiles laughs.

“Scott feels that guilty he let me talk him into keeping the secret for Derek to tell you that he’d probably help you and help you make it look like an accident if it meant you’d talk to him again” Allison tells him and while Melissa and his dad laugh it off he can tell that statement was genuine for some reason.

“I wouldn’t let anyone but me kill Derek I’d like the satisfaction of killing him myself” Stiles smirks to Allison.

“Well you sound pretty blasé about murder” Erica says cheerfully re-entering the room obviously been listening into the conversation with her supernaturally enhanced ears.

“Well I’ve killed before” he shrugs “I was in the army remember” Stiles tells them.

“I think we need a catch-up Stiles, drinks tonight?” Erica questions.

“Maybe some other time got to hit the road at like 4 am driving up to San Jose to meet him” Stiles tells her.

“You’re driving to San Jose, Costa Rica?” His dad asks eyes widening.

“No San Jose California” Stiles laughs. “The one that’s like 3 hours from here his plane lands at 5:30am it will take him an hour or so to be debriefed so by the time I get there he should be all ready to come home” Stiles beams to them all unable to control his happiness.

“You need a driving partner?” Erica asks and Stiles turns to her to say no but what comes out is a completely different answer.

“Sure” Stiles tells her the way she beams at him makes him smile as well it’s like he’s just told her he’s here to grant her three wishes.

“Great I better go home and sleep I’ll be at yours at 4am I’ll give you the lowdown on what everyone’s been doing on the ride” Erica leans over and kisses him on the cheek and Stiles is shocked by the action “Missed you batman” She tells him walking out the room after she kisses the sheriff on the cheek as well telling him to get better soon.

The trip with Erica will be good it will help him decide if the pack really didn’t know about Derek cheating on him.

If they didn’t do anything wrong then it’s him that’s got the grovelling to do not the other way around.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles had left the hospital after an hour after his father had made Melissa go home to shower and finally get some proper food in her. It wasn’t because she was getting a little ripe from staying in the hospital for so long, it was so his dad could yell at him for all the shit Stiles hadn’t told him. For only really seeing each other when the sheriff could fly over to see Stiles for Christmas. The Skype and phone calls weren’t cutting it for the sheriff anymore, and with both their near-death experiences Stiles is inclined to agree with the man. 

When Stiles got home, Melissa was busy gushing over how cute Otis was and how well behaved he was for such a young puppy. Before she had left to go back to the hospital, she’d taken one look at him and offered to go get coffee’s. Stiles had excused himself to go up to his room, and promised to come back to the hospital tomorrow to introduce her and his dad to Theo.

He couldn’t sleep that night, wasn’t used to his old bedroom that didn’t feel like his anymore. It was filled with the stuff Melissa has been planning on selling from her old house. It surprised him at first that she’s kept all this stuff for this long, but then he found out she wanted to give it to Allison and Scott but they wanted to start from scratch and create their own memories. 

He thought back to the past when it was him and his dad against the world, how they were practically inseparable after his mother died. How they drifted apart, but were still closer than most father and sons. He missed the man and if the rant he got from him earlier was any indication, his father felt the same. It was killing him not to see or know anything Stiles was up to these last twelve years. 

It’s all Stiles’ fault for staying away. For letting Derek keep him away.

It’s 3 am when he finally gets up from his bed. He takes his time showering, makes himself breakfast then drowns himself with caffeine so he doesn’t crash his car on his way to San Jose. He didn’t want anything to stand in the way of picking up Theo.

With Theo’s flight landing around 4:40, it will take the man sometime to get through customs and security. Since the last time they talked, Theo had mentioned that his ETS date was next month, and he’s on leave until then. Stiles was significantly more cheerful after that. 

He leaves his house with Otis in his arms around 4am, he couldn’t bear to leave the puppy on his own. 

He stops short in surprise when he sees Erica fully made up and leaning on his rental, he spies a tray of coffee in one hand and the other seems to be holding a bag of pastries. He continued over to his car, he didn’t think she was being serious about coming. 

“Maybe I should drive?” Erica began, eyeing him in amusement, “You look like your gonna jump out of your skin.” She chuckled, “and haven’t had much sleep. Whereas my super reflexes will keep us both alive!” She flashed him a blinding smile. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” Stiles laughed at himself, and shuffled his feet until he was standing next to Erica. He still felt awkward being near the pack, when Erica and Allison went to visit his dad he had wanted to kick them out of the room. He supposes that reaction was understandable, he thought he hated someone for so long, he’s found it hard to apologize. He wonders if they’ll even forgive him.

“How come? You still worried about your dad?” She held out the coffee and breakfast food in exchange for the keys, and when he goes to make the exchange Otis looks Erica up and down and a steady growl comes from the puppy. 

Erica rolled her eyes and flashed her golden eyes at the puppy, Otis huffs at her but calmed down enough so Stiles can put him in the back. Stiles chuckled fondly when the dog was instantly asleep before the door was even shut. 

“I’m always worried about my dad. I still email him every day making sure he’s eating healthily!” Stiles rolled his eyes at her, “but of course he’s not. He’s still lying to me about it, and I saw his blood pressure and cholesterol count when I read his chart.” He slides into the passenger seat of the car, “there isn’t anything I can do about it because I live in Phoenix. I can’t exactly pop in to see him at work and make sure he’s eating healthily” 

Erica put the car in reverse and pulled out of his dad’s driveway.

“You live in Phoenix?” Erica asks and her voice sounded disgusted “I went to Phoenix a few years ago for a little get away with Boyd, I wanted to go because that’s where Bella from Twilight was from.” She winked at him with a small laugh that he thought lights up the whole room, “It’s a very beige looking place. All the buildings look the same, it’s also hot as fuck.” She shook her head at him, her blonde hair distracting him for a moment, “I can handle the heat… but seriously Phoenix made me sweat so bad I left after two days. How the hell do you stand the heat?” She was looking at him now, as she made her way to the towns limits. 

“I have a pool in my apartment.” Stiles shrugs “I was in a war zone for four years in full battle rattle. Twenty-four seven the climate was hot as fuck or icy cold, so I can handle a little heat.”

“I can’t believe our little Stiles was in the Army.” She gushed at him, “You’re a doctor as well! I wouldn’t have expected this in a million years. You don’t know how proud I am of you. I’m glad you got away from us.” Her voice was soft. 

“You’re glad I got away?” Stiles frowned at her, and brought his coffee cup up to his lips. He opened the lid with a snort, it’s his old coffee order; The one he used to drink when he was sixteen - the one that kept him awake for all his research. He’s suddenly glad Erica came with, he needed the energy. 

“Stiles, let’s face it.” She says his name like it’s offended her, “You were reckless when you were eighteen, you were going to get yourself killed if you stayed with us. If you had stayed with Derek.” She took a deep breath, he could see the sorry on her face, “Things got bad when you left… like really bad. It went on for a couple of years, we almost died more times than I can count. It got so bad at one point we had send Allison and Lydia away to keep them safe. I can’t imagine what would have happened if you had stayed, I don’t even know if you’d still be alive.” Erica sighed, “that’s why I’m glad you left.” 

“Why… what happened?” he can’t help but ask. He couldn’t help being worried, even though it was in the past. 

“Kate Argent once again.” Erica practically growls the name. He could tell how agitated it made her when she turned the corner so sharply that Stiles is practically thrown into Erica’s lap. The coffee spilled over the side a little, and he heard Otis letting out a huff before settling down again.

“Wasn’t she dead?” Stiles was confused.

“Does anyone ever really stay dead in Beacon Hills? We had to deal with a ghost in that year as well! To top it off it was the ghost of Laura Hale only she wasn’t really Laura she was possessed or it was evil or something… I wasn’t really sure, Lydia mostly did the killing.” Erica tells him waving a dismissive hand in his direction when he makes another inquisitive noise.

“I dealt with a ghost in my first year of college, it wasn’t that hard to deal with. Though, I didn’t know the person and I didn’t really have an emotional attachment to it. I have no doubt Derek’s emotions finally exploded and put everyone in danger again.” Stiles smiled wearily, “Now wendigos were hard to deal with! As well as the wraith I killed during my second year, do you know how expensive it was for me to find a dagger made of silver?” The question, of course was rhetorical. “I was almost killed that year too. Unfortunately, the Djinn I went up against got in a few lucky hits and scarred my chest up some. I was lucky though, I was rescued by some hunters named Sam and Dean. If not for those guys, I’d probably be dead.” He took a deep breath and ignored her gaping stare, “They did tell me about a lot of monsters, and gave me some reading materials to better prepare myself.” Apparently he still doesn’t know when to shut up sometimes.

“Ghosts? Wendigos? Wraiths?! Djinn?! Jesus! Stiles what the hell have you been doing while you were in college? Are you a hunter? I thought you didn’t do the violent shit.” He shouldn’t work her up while she’s driving, she’s swerving. 

“I just couldn’t stop noticing the supernatural, could I? I mean once you know the signs then it’s obvious. The wendigo was eating people, I had to get her to stop. Trust me when I tell you this, I hesitated so many times. I didn’t want to kill anyone, and she was a young girl too. Don’t even ask me how many people the wraith killed, and, well, when I was almost killed by the djinn so I stopped ‘hunting’ officially.” He hesitated a little, “I did kill an omega werewolf in the war though. He almost killed me, and he did kill four of my squad mates. I’ll never forget those electric blue eyes.” Stiles shivers slightly.

“It’s like you’re still the Stiles that I knew, but different.” She smiled over at him, “You still look remarkably like the Stiles I knew in high school, except your hair’s longer and you’re more muscular. I have to remind myself I have Boyd so I don’t hold you down and lick you all over.” Her smile turned fond, “but you’ve gone through so much shit without us and i’m not sure I would have been able to handle it. I just wanted to tell you sorry, I am so sorry we weren’t there for you Stiles. We thought you hating us would keep you away from Derek’s bullshit… from this bullshit town. But when you left it felt like our alpha left and that ripped us apart” Erica tells him shocking him beyond words.

“I… You? What? Alpha? I can’t be an alpha.” He dismissed her claim.

“Not a werewolf alpha no, but it’s like you were the brain and as you know the brain controls everything. When you left Scott was our heart and he kept us alive but we’ve all kind of been chilling in a vegetative state just waiting for our brain to come back to us.” He could tell by that analogy that she too was struggling for the words to explain what she was feeling.

“Why don’t we just start again then?” He finally says after a minute of staring out at the freeway.

“I think everyone would like that, especially Scott, he’s done his best to try and be the alpha we needed, but, it was a struggle for him to accept all of us into his pack when we abandoned Derek. He was a true alpha, but he’d only been one for a year before you left so he still didn’t know what to do. You were the one that told us all what to do so we’ve all tried to help each other, Derek eventually became useful, though. He taught Scott some stuff and he’s been making up for being a dick since you left. We didn’t trust him for six or seven years, and it’s only a recent development that we’ve been talking to him. Scott has to trust his opinion sometimes because Beacon Hills still has two alphas. Derek still has Peter in his pack, and he’s saved your dad’s life on more than one occasion since he joined the force five years ago. I think he did it to prove he wasn’t selfish anymore.” Erica seemed to have picked up ranting from him, and Stiles smiles at her. She really isn’t that different. 

“Part of me will always love Derek, but an even bigger part of me wants to punch him repeatedly till I break my hand on his face. I’ve been able to forgive so much in my life so far and I want to be able to move on from what he did. I have, though. Finally. It just still hurts when I think about It sometimes. I just thank god I never slept with him.” Stiles tells her.

“At least not you have an amazing career and a fantastic husband.” Erica smiles over to him.

“You’re so right.” He nods his head slightly, “I do have an amazing husband. Which reminds me, would you step on it? I need to go attack my husband in the middle of an Air Force base and I plan on being arrested for public indecency.” Stiles smiles over at her.

Everything isn’t okay, yet. The pack still needs to hear him apologise, but maybe it’s best if he did it individually. Or maybe it’ll be best to say it to them all in a big group - like ripping the band aid off. He’s still scared of being around them, but he over reacted about their involvement 12 years ago. He’s sure they can all get over it together. 

“If you let me record that public indecency, I’ll let you be my new best friend.” Erica chuckled, and each minute on the road brought him closer to the love of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have just received some horrible news the beta who was in the process of editing this fic has just passed away, so I would like to dedicate this fic to shellygrl290 she had faith in this fic so I will be finishing it for her

Stiles breath left him in a rush as he was tackled to the floor by his husband, Erica hadn’t even come to a stop in the base before he jumped out of the car he had planned to do the jumping but Theo obviously had other ideas.

Stiles fell back on the ground the massive bulky weight of Theo’s body pressing painfully against his ribs which are still sore from the gunshot, Theo let out a hiss of pain himself the cast on his arm had hit the floor and obviously jarred the wound his husband had received recently.

Stiles was instantly on high alert pulling out of the hug reluctantly sitting up and grunting as he pulls Theo up with him.

“Shit are you okay?” Stiles asks looking from his husband’s shoulder and the cast on his arm to his husband’s perfect face, how the hell is that even possible? He looks fucking stunning how the hell is it possible to have been shot a few days ago and still look like a freaking GQ model.

“Jesus Christ how the hell did you get even hotter?” Theo asks smirking looking down at every inch of Stiles “I thought you were hot on Skype but here, now up close it doesn’t do you justice”

“I love you” Stiles chuckles leaning up to kiss him right there on the ground in the middle of an active army base, the sounds of a platoon doing an early morning drill is in the background the only reason they pull apart is because they hear the shutter of a camera go off about twenty times.

“This is going in the group chat” Erica chuckles making Theo break the kiss to look behind at Erica “Jesus Christ” Erica hisses out when she gets the full force of Theo’s smile directed at her, Stiles knows how she’s feeling he fell in love with the guy when he first saw that smile.

“Hey, I’m Theo” Theo tells her still smiling she takes a picture again and the flash goes off in his face, he just smirks and gets up helping Stiles to do so as well.

“Jesus Christ” Erica repeats her eyes looking Theo up and down before her fingers start flying over her IPhone again, Stiles hears her phone chime a few times.

“Babe this is Erica, she’s my… friend from Beacon Hills” Stiles tells his husband hesitating on how to class them, are they friends again? He hopes they’re friends.

“Erica? As in the Erica?” Theo asks turning from Erica to look at Stiles he makes a little growl sound.

“Yeah and she has super hearing so she heard everything you just said babe” Stiles tells Theo stepping forward to give him a quick kiss on the lips before walking over to the car taking the driver’s seat to give Erica a break from driving.

As soon as the Theo and Erica get in the car Erica asks him a million questions.

“Does he know?” Erica asks finally and Stiles just smirks over to Theo sat in the passenger seat 

“Yep he knows about the supernatural” Stiles tells her driving out of the air base.

“How? When? How’d you even tell him something like that? How the hell did he even believe you without one of the pack shifting in front of him for you?” Erica asks sticking her head through the middle of the seats to look between them.

“He didn’t need to get anyone to show me” Theo tells her as Stiles drives out of the base he has to pause as they get to the gate for them all to show ID to the army officials to get out but he continues off where he left off once nobody else can hear him.

“I saw it for myself in the war, a small squad of us were sent to secure a building there was only six of us including Stiles, we were attacked by something! It was so fast we couldn’t see it, it was so dark out and this thing attacked us out of nowhere all’s we could see was electric blue eyes.

“The omega werewolf was feral I realised what it was and by the time I did three of us were dead before I put up a mountain ash barrier, I managed to shoot it in the head when it came close” Stiles continues for Theo.

“Stiles had to sit me and my friend Elliot down and explain to us what the hell we just witnessed and he did, we became the three musketeers, until Stiles and I got together then he became my best man and our permanent third wheel” Theo laughs.

“We don’t have secrets” Stiles tells Erica turning onto the road.

“None, which is why I’m surprised you’re in the same car as a member of the pack that betrayed you” Theo says he goes to say more but a small bump on his foot makes him look down where Otis must have jumped down from the backseat and squeezed under the seat or in between to look up at Theo, obviously trying to get away from Erica the werewolf seemed to make Otis uneasy.

“Hey buddy” Theo smiles picking the puppy up gently with his uninjured hand “Stiles told me so much about you” he says stroking the puppy who immediately curls up in his lap and goes asleep.

“About the pack apparently, I was wrong…” Stiles starts telling him all about what’s gone on these last few days that he’s been in Beacon Hills, he focuses on driving it’s started raining heavily anything not to see the look on Theo’s face as he tells him about everything he doesn’t already know.

///////

“So, he tried to touch you?” Theo asks, Stiles can hear the controlled rage underneath the calm exterior.

“Don’t worry Theo dude, Stiles totally went Jackie Chan on Derek’s ass, besides Derek’s pretty harmless now he probably just wanted to try and win him back or something but Stiles would never go back there, besides Derek hasn’t got a life he’s always in work or chilling in the Hale mansion” Erica laughs and Stiles rolls his eyes letting out a hiss of ‘Erica’ to shut her up “Shutting up now” Erica laughs.

“Hale mansion? He has a freaking mansion?” Theo hisses out.

“I didn’t know he rebuilt the Hale house” Stiles shrugs looking over to Theo “What does him having a mansion in the middle of the desolate woods have to do with anything anyway?” Stiles asks confused.

“I don’t know just means he’s rich and stuff, doesn’t it?” Theo says sounding uncomfortable.

“Actually his 117 million got stolen and used to fund a hit list by a banshee, he had to sell a building he had downtown to a developer who built the new shopping mall, he used to money to fund the rebuild of the Hale house, he’s working at the sheriff station to make a living now he’s a muggle like us” Erica butts in again.

“Not helping Erica” Theo tells the women looking behind him to smile at the blond-haired women in the backseat. 

“Besides were not regular muggles Erica” Stiles chuckles looking behind at her smirking for a second before he focuses back on the road.

“What do you mean?” She asks confused.

“I’ve got quite a sizeable nest egg, I used my quite big army pay through the years to invest in multiple start-ups, I’ve got massive stakes in multiple businesses around the US, I’ve got enough money to buy my own mansion” Stiles tells her “Theo’s never been a muggle neither so I don’t know why he’s moody about Derek having a big house he doesn’t need to work a day in his life” Stiles says looking over to Theo.

“What the hell even is a muggle? Are you just saying that to avoid saying that we’re better off? I don’t care about him having a big house I care about him trying to touch my husband in an elevator while he’s been looking after his injured dad in the hospital, I don’t care about our money we can survive without money I can’t survive losing you” Theo tells him.

“You’re not going to lose me” Stiles tells him reaching over the centre console and grasping Theo’s hand stilling the stroking of Otis in the process the dog remains asleep though.

“You sure?” Theo asks looking over and giving Stiles hand a quick squeeze.

“What you think I’m going to forgive the man that cheated on me five times, with five different women? Dude I never even slept with him but every inch of the love I had for him died when I left home” Stiles tells him giving him a reassuring smile.

“He’s telling the truth, trust me I’m a built in lie detector” Erica interrupts again popping her head in-between the seats.

“When you say, he lives in a desolate woods where exactly is that?” Theo questions his voice sounding excited for some reason.

“Just in the preserve” Erica answers before Stiles can say anything “He has a post box on the forest edge” Erica tells them something which he wasn’t aware of, Derek didn’t live in the Hale house when he left for college.

“Not that it matters because we won’t be seeing Derek Hale, the more I see the man the more and more I’m tempted to kill the dude and since I’m a doctor even a doctor on a SWAT team I can’t really hurt people without good reason” Stiles admits.

“I’m not a doctor” Theo smirks

“But you are hurt right now and attacking that dick head will only result in you getting even more hurt plus he’s a cop now so he could for all intense and purposes arrest you for trying to attack him” Erica interrupts once again “You should just rest up and chill with your husband come meet the pack we’ve missed having Stiles around and trust me everyone wants to get to know the person who’s enough for our little Stiles” Erica smirks leaning over to pinch Stiles cheeks laughing even more when Stiles moans about her pinching too hard.

“My dad wants to meet you” Stiles tells Theo looking over at his husband he knows that it’s a sore point with Theo, mentioning family usually makes Theo upset after losing his entire family in a car crash the year before he joined the army, his mother, father and sister all died in a car crash.

“I’ve been waiting to meet him and Melissa, for ages might I add” Theo smirks and he doesn’t look sad for once he looks hopeful a little nervous.

“Aww the big bad soldier man is actually nervous about meeting the sheriff and Melissa” Erica snorts.

“You know I’m starting to regret letting you come along” Stiles tells the blond.

“Oh, shush you know you’d have been bored without me or you’d have probably crashed because you were so tired this morning, so you’re welcome” She says in response.

“Why don’t we stop at a diner I’m starving I couldn’t eat on the plane” Theo tells them.

“I could eat” Stiles and Erica say at the same time the sound of Theo’s belly rumbling is audible even over the pouring rain.

He can’t wait to get back home and introduce Theo to his dad.

Stiles swerves the car a little as he’s shocked by the thought, he’s only been back a few days and already he’s thinking of Beacon Hills as his home again, what the hell does that mean? He can’t possibly come back now, he’s got a life, he’s got a job, Theo certainly won’t want to live in Beacon Hills so why the hell is he so desperate to get back to a place that has so many bad memories?

Yet Beacon Hills holds good memories as well, a lifetime of memories.


	8. Chapter 8

“It’s peaceful here” Theo says looking over to Stiles the weather is still bad it looks like a storm is rolling in, they’d just dropped Erica off at Scott’s house, they’d called a pack meeting to discuss something about an hour ago, Erica offered to tell him and even said they could both come because Stiles was pack still even after all this time and now apparently Theo is pack by association as well, but he had refused especially after she had let slip Derek and Peter would be there.

Oddly Theo had wanted to go meet them.

But Stiles had not agreed to that it’s 9am so he told Theo they’d go settle at his dad’s house first and then go meet the Sheriff and Melissa, the last thing he wanted was Theo hitting Derek when he’s already injured.

“So, this is where you grew up then?” Theo asks looking up towards Stiles fathers house, it looks better than when Stiles left 12 years ago, obviously, the sheriff has had work done to it, there’s a few extensions been added extra rooms added to the house for some reason it didn’t take a genius to figure out Stiles father had been doing the house up for him, adding rooms for the pack for when he leaves he obviously didn’t count on Stiles staying away for so long.

“it’s nothing compared to the estate you grew up in” Stiles tells Theo getting out the car into the rain, going to get Theo’s bags from the back as Theo runs to the front porch with Otis underarm.

“You’re never going to let the fact that I grew up rich go, are you?” Theo smirks.

“I like the fact that your rich” Stiles laughs getting soaked running up to the porch with the bag under arm “I hate the fact that your selling your families whole estate though, the memories you’ve got there and you’re just giving it away” Stiles tells him opening the door.

“It just reminds me of them, Stiles I hate going to that big empty place, it’s too big for us to live in and it’s just gathering dust, I might as well sell it for a little money and make new memories with you” Theo tells him putting Otis down the dog running into the kitchen to eat something no doubt.

“A little money? It’s on the market for $5.9 million” He practically hisses out.

“Oh, don’t start moaning about my money again” Theo laughs pushing him into the wall and shutting him up with a kiss.

“I still think you should have made me sign a prenuptial agreement” Stiles says pulling out of the kiss reluctantly.

“Are you planning on divorcing me anytime soon?” Theo questions kissing his neck.

“Not if you keep doing that” Stiles practically moans.

“Shit sorry” Melissa’s voice rises from her place on the stairs.

Theo pulls away from Stiles like he’s been electrocuted looking up to Melissa and blushing madly.

“Sorry Ma’am” Theo tells her looking down at the floor.

“Less of that Ma’am stuff, it’s Melissa” Melissa tells him rushing down the last three steps and in one fluid motion takes Theo into her arms and crushing him in a tight hug “It’s so great to meet you, I can’t believe Stiles has been married to someone like you” She tells him pulling out and beaming again.

“Someone like him?” Stiles questions frowning but internally laughing at the look on Theo’s face.

“Hotter than a hellhound” Melissa laughs then her eyes widen looking back to Theo “I’m into ancient mythology” she tries to cover up.

“Oh cool, because I thought you meant a hellhound like who was it? Parrish?” Stiles laughs and carries on laughing when Melissa looks from Theo to Stiles then back to Theo.

“I’ve told him everything” Stiles tells her looking to Melissa her eyes are not so subtly widening in realisation that Stiles has told his husband all about the supernatural world, Stiles spots some of his dad’s clothing in Melissa’s hands and he frowns.

“Dad okay?” Stiles questions before she can say anything about it.

“Oh” She says looking to the clothes again like she had forgotten all about it “Yeah fine, the doctors have given him the all clear, he’s going to be discharged in a couple of hours” She tells him.

“They should be keeping him in for observation for longer” Stiles protests.

“Yeah, I know” Melissa sighs “I as well as the doctors would rather him stay in for observation for a few more days, but he’s going mad being cooked up in the hospital and made a compelling argument to come home” She tells him.

“What type of argument would convince the doctors to let him come home before they want him to?” Stiles questions.

“He told them his son’s a doctor and he’d be on hand to make sure he doesn’t and I quote ‘croak it’” She says making air quotes at the end.

“I guess I better phone work and ask for some longer leave” Stiles says nodding.

“We better find a hotel for me as well” Theo interrupts.

“Why?” Melissa and Stiles say at the same time looing from Theo to each other to smirk.

“You can stay here” Melissa tells him “Besides we need you here to tell us all about what Stiles was like in the army and to tell us all the embarrassing stories you have, we’ve got years and years to catch up on when it comes to our little Stiles” She tells them reaching over at the end to pinch Stiles cheek despite his protests.

“Get off will ya” Stiles moans stepping back to dislodge her hand “grab what you need and I’ll drive you to the hospital” Stiles tells her.

“Good” Melissa smiles going to turn into the living room to put the clothes away but she pauses in the doorway “I forgot to tell you that the guys are coming over tonight, to welcome your dad home” She tells him turning back around.

“Who’s everyone?” he questions.

“Just the pack” She tells him looking towards Theo again.

“He knows everything don’t worry werewolves, witch’s other supernatural creatures oh my, why are they coming over?” Stiles questions walking into the living room Melissa following and Theo following as well.

“Just to welcome him home and have a pack get together we usually do it twice a month and we haven’t had a chance to this month and with your dad being injured now’s the perfect time for them to stop worrying, that is if you’re okay with it” She asks suddenly remembering he wasn’t in the best place with the pack.

“Nope might be a good place for me to apologise to them to be honest” Stiles admits.

“What have you got to say sorry about?” Theo questions he looks angry probably because he knows what the pack was supposed to have done to Stiles all those years ago.

“Apparently, I wasn’t as right about all that as I thought I was” Stiles tells them both and the looks on their faces tells him he’s not going to get away without telling them.

“Fine let’s talk about it over coffee, I’m tired” Stiles tells them yawning making his way into the kitchen.

/////////

“Why didn’t Scott tell me all this?” Melissa questions “I asked him hundreds of times why you left so suddenly and he kept saying it was his fault but he never said why” She questions.

“Good old, Scott blaming himself for stuff he hasn’t done, if I’m being honest though if it was Scott and I found out Allison had cheated on him, I would have made sure Allison told him because we all know people have a bad habit of shooting the messenger so I get why he didn’t tell me as soon as he found out because I would have done the exact same probably in his situation” Stiles tells them both.

“This is good news, isn’t it?” Theo questions “You get your friends back, they didn’t do bad stuff like you thought it will take some time to let it go, I assume but you can finally avoid coming home” He tells him.

“This one’s a keeper” Melissa mumbles into her coffee smirking when Stiles says I know and leans over to kiss him.

“Come on lets go get your father” Melissa says standing up placing the cup in the sink waiting for the two other men to get up and move as well.


	9. Chapter 9

It’s crazy how fast Theo and his father hit it off, Stiles has never seen Theo take to anyone as fast as he’s took to his father.

His dad’s been out of hospital since 11am they talked for two hours in the hospital then talked some more when the sheriff made them go back to the diner where he was shot, Melissa had refused point blank but his father made a convincing argument that he needed to go back to the diner to make sure that place didn’t hold any power over him.

“Yes!!” Noah and Theo shout Theo had jumped out of his chair cheering for the football game they’re both watching his father wanted to jump up as well but the watchful eyes of Melissa ensured he stayed seated and limited his celebration to the arm chair he’s sat in, it was ironic that they both shared the same football team.

“Stiles you missed that pass it was sick dude” Theo shouts and Stiles rolls his eyes looking up from the paper work laid out on the dining room table to glare at his husband.

“I’m in the middle of work here, I’ve got to get this submitted by tonight at 8 and I literally just started it an hour ago because my weeks been kind of hectic, and don’t call me dude I’m your husband, you don’t call your husband dude” Stiles laughs bending down again his hands furiously scribbling across the page.

“What’s all this?” his dad asks five minutes later the dining room chair scrapes a little on the floor as he sits heavily down looking over the paperwork on the table.

“I’m doing a bachelor’s degree” Stiles tells him.

“You’ve already done a bachelor’s degree” His father says confused as he reads some of Stiles notes.

“Yeah I got a biological sciences bachelor’s degree which was the best thing for me at the time but you know me I like to be challenged so when I got back from the army I was bored when I was trying to find a job so I thought I’d get another bachelor’s degree to pass the time away” Stiles tells him.

“You’re getting a bachelor’s degree on wendigo’s?” he questions.

“No, I’m getting a bachelor’s degree in mythology and occultism” Stiles tells him digging through the paper work he’d printed out when they got back from the diner thank god, he’d brought his laptop with him, he shows his dad the topic he’s studying this semester.

“You’re doing this because?” His father asks eyes still reading the pages he was given.

“Because I might have been angry with the pack but that doesn’t mean I lost that ugly little nerd I was when I found out about the supernatural, I’ve been obsessed with it the dad Scott turned and that’s never going to change I’m Peter Pan and the supernatural is my Neverland” Stiles laughs at the analogy he couldn’t think of it any another way.

“If you start calling me Wendy, I will divorce you” Theo shouts in from the adjoining living room.

“If you carry on eating those funyons then you’re never going to get kissed by me again” Stiles tells him looking round his dad to smirk at his husband.

“That would be a shame” Theo smirks back reaching over to the table grabbing a handful of funyons and shoving them into his mouth.

“Please we all know that’s a front you were trying to maul him this morning in the hallway” Melissa laughs.

“Ha they have you sussed out already” Stiles shouts before scribbling away again.

“I just don’t get why you’re doing another bachelor’s degree you’ve already got a medical degree, you’re a doctor not to mention a member of this Phoenix SWAT team, how does this benefit your career?” Noah asks.

“You know that football game you and Theo were just yelling at?” 

“Yeah?” His dad asks confused.

“How does that further your career?” Stiles questions his dad this time.

“It doesn’t it’s a passion of mine kind of like a hobby” Noah tells him.

“Exactly mythology the supernatural is my passion and my hobby, obviously, medicine is my passion as well but I’ve figured out a lot of shit with this mythology and occultism degree” Stiles lets him know setting his pen down.

“Like what?” the sheriff asks he’s got an audience, Theo and Melissa are looking at him and seeing where this is going.

“I found a book on witchcraft a few months back and I discovered that Deaton was right about that spark thing” Stiles tells him.

“Are you trying to tell us you’re a witch?” Melissa asks sitting up straighter in the chair she was sitting in.

“No, well not a lot, I don’t like to do it much but I can do some stuff and no I won’t do it for you guys I don’t want to just use it unnecessarily it’s dangerous, I met a witch a few months ago and she showed me a few things but she told me magic is sacred so it shouldn’t be used unless your practicing with it or your using it to kill bad supernatural creatures or getting out of danger” Stiles tells them all Theo’s went back to watching TV he’s heard all of this before and he’s told him how cool it is but he’s also warned Stiles how much it scares him that he can do that ‘shit’ is how he put it.

“I thought we had one son that was normal” His dad laughs shaking his head.

“I can probably take down a werewolf with the stuff I’ve learned you know” Stiles laughs.

“Okay then so we’ve got bad ass son’s it could be worse” Melissa says walking over to place a hand on his dad’s shoulder. “They could be timid little people that get their asses kicked but our kids do the ass kicking” She tells him.

“Only to those people that deserve it” Stiles smirks.

“Okay so you’re a doctor a part of a SWAT team now your studying a bachelor in Mythology and Occultism and you’re a witch? Is there anything you can’t do? No wonder you haven’t been home in twelve years, have you stopped a day in the life?” 

“I’m sorry about that” Stiles tells him “I have something to tell you though” Stiles mumbles.

“What have you got to tell me?” His dad questions. 

“I was talking to Theo before and he thinks we should move to Beacon Hills” Stiles tells his dad looking between him to Melissa.

Theo had seen how he acted around his dad and Melissa at the hospital and all through lunch, he’d seen something on Stiles face that he thought he’d hidden from everyone, he had excused them both for a quick walk around the neighbourhood saying he wanted to see where Stiles had grown up and he’s stopped on the park on the corner and just said four words that made Stiles fall in love with him even more, he didn’t think it was possible to even do that.

“We should move here” He’d whispered leaning in to kiss Stiles.

“Where did that come from?” Stiles questions when the kiss ends a little dazed if he was being honest it’s still amazing that he can kiss him like this, that he’s here in front of him.

“You miss him, you miss Melissa, I can see it the way you talk to them, you’ve been miserable in Phoenix! You’re trying to be happy over there but from what I’ve seen in these past few hours you’ve been happier than I’ve seen you in months, I just think this is the place you, well we need to be right now” Theo tells him.

“You really think Beacon Hills is the best place for us?” Stiles asks frowning.

“Yeah, don’t get me wrong, I dislike the idea of us being this close to ‘Derek’ but your dad needs you, Melissa would love you here and you need to make up with the pack you can’t do that from Phoenix, besides it seems like the perfect place to settle down and start a family” Theo had told him.

“A family?” Stiles smiles hooking his arms around Theo’s neck and smirking at him.

“We said we’d consider surrogacy or adoption when I got out of the army, well I’m out and I think getting a house here would be perfect for us and I’m sure our future kids will love being close to grandpa and grandma” Theo had told him.

Stiles had attacked Theo right then and there in the park, he’s surprised they didn’t get arrested for public indecency.

“Your moving back to Beacon Hills?” he sheriff questions pulling him out of his thoughts from earlier.

“Yeah” Stiles smirks he goes to say more but he’s pulled into a massive hug by his father that hurts his still sore ribs, Melissa joins in and embraces him as well.

“Alright” Stiles laughs and he sighs in relief when his dad lets him go, he’s confused when his dad stands and rushes over to Theo.

Theo’s pulled into a hug himself and judging by the wince on his face it hurts his shoulder but he smiles and hugs his dad back.

“Thank you, son,” Noah is saying to Theo and Stiles heart melts a little for two reasons the first is at the look on Theo’s face, Theo hasn’t had a family for almost 9 years since his parents died and the way he’s looking it like he’s finally got a family again and the second is way his dad’s voice breaks as if Theo had just given him the world just by saying he thinks they should move to Beacon Hills.

Melissa sits down in his fathers vacated seat and smiles at him she opens her mouth and goes to say something but the doorbell ringing makes her stop she stands and frowns looking at her watch “The pack are early” She says walking to the front door.

Stiles swallows hard he’d forgotten about the pack get together they were having for his father, how he’d forgot he doesn’t know because, Melissa has been cooking for hours.

His father is still hugging and talking to Theo in hushed tones and Stiles is mentally freaking out as he hears Melissa open the front door and say “Hey guys” to whoever is on the other side of the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles breathes a sigh of relief as he hears Erica’s voice first then Boyd’s the door closes they’re both early but it’s okay, Erica’s safe at the moment he’s made amends with her he can be around Erica, Boyd never used to talk so he’s not sure how that’s going to go.

“Did we interrupt something?” Boyd asks as they walk into the living room looking from Stiles who’s looked away from the doorway quickly and is currently bent over furiously scribbling the conclusion of his paper, then he looks over to Theo and his dad who are still hugging.

“No, it’s fine come in” The sheriff tells his deputy pulling away from Theo to greet his guests.

“Whatcha doing?” Erica asks right in his ears leaning heavily on his injured shoulder to look at the paper that he’s just got a sentence to scribble and he’s done.

“Work, do you mind? My shoulders still a little tender” Stiles tells her pushing up a little bit to try and dislodge her.

“Oh, yeah forgot about that sorry” Erica tells him standing up to read over his shoulder, Stiles finishes writing and stands in a hurry.

Stiles looks over to where his father’s introducing Boyd to Theo, his heart swells a little in his chest as he hears him introduce him as his ‘son in law’ he’s glad his father likes his husband he would have hated it if his dad didn’t approve. “Dad can I use your scanner?” 

“You know where it is” His dad tells him not even looking back just going back to his conversation with Theo, Boyd and Melissa.

He makes his escape to the den and scans his essay into his laptop the sounds of heels clacking along the floor alert him to the presence of Erica behind him, Melissa doesn’t wear heels unless she’s going out to somewhere fancy and even then she prefers to wear flats or something.

“I told the pack that Theo knows about the supernatural so they can talk freely in front of you guys” Erica tells him as he types up an email to his tutor and emails his essay over.

“You guys usually talk a lot about supernatural affairs in front of my father?” Stiles questions still typing his email. “Come to think of it are you planning on turning this into a pack meeting tonight because I thought it was just a little get together with food” Stiles wonders.

“Your dad usually questions us all on the latest supernatural things going on it’s always him bringing things up” She tells him as Stiles finishes the email off shutting his laptop down when the ‘whoosh’ sounds indicating the email has been sent from his mac.

“But as far as I know we’re just chilling making sure your dad’s really okay you know what us werewolves are like, we like to get together when one of us is injured” She tells him.

“Cool” Stiles nods he hears the doorbell go again and he can feel his heart beating a little harder in his chest.

“Don’t worry Melissa has it” Erica laughs It’s only Isaac and shit…” Erica hisses out and she stands up faster than he’s seen anyone do in a while and on the massive heels she’s wearing it’s an impressive feat.

“What?” He questions standing up as well his hand going to his lower back feeling the cool press of his guns metal a reassuring weight pressing into him her hiss had freaked him out.

“Derek’s here” She tells him on her way out of the den heels clacking against the floor, Stiles walks out as well rolling his eyes as he sees Derek in the living room with Isaac and Melissa looks awkward Derek just looks like his usual asshole self.

“Derek” Stiles sighs out his hands falling to his side releasing his gun.

“Maybe it’s not the best time for you to be here Derek” Noah tells the werewolf.

“I just want to talk and to explain my side” Derek says outloud to the room as a whole.

“Isaac why don’t you take your boyfriend home huh?” Stiles practically hisses out.

“Yeah Derek maybe go sleep it off yeah? Nothing good ever comes from being drunk” Boyd says walking forward to grab Derek’s arm only to be pushed away a little too hard the werewolf nearly trips but he’s caught by Theo who winces a little bit but manages to steady Boyd.

“Wait drunk? Werewolves can’t get drunk” Stiles snorts looking around the room “Wait, can you?” Stiles asks looking to all the werewolves, it’s not the point at the moment but Stiles might have grown out of ADD but his mind runs away with him sometimes at the most inappropriate moments.

“Lydia created a strain of wolfsbane that does a bunch of shit to our insides it’s all very science-ee but it can get us drunk” Erica tells him.

“Cool” Stiles nods but walks forward to Derek he doesn’t want the werewolf in front of him anymore. “I’ve been drunk plenty of times but I’ve never made a fool of myself which you’re doing now” Stiles tells him.

“Actually, that’s not true” Theo snorts “I remember the second day of our honeymoon you got wasted and you made a pretty big fool out of yourself” Theo snorts, Noah looks from Theo to Stiles with a small smile on his face.

“You think this is funny?” Derek asks his voice coming out weird it takes Stiles a second to realise his words are come from around a mouthful of fangs and that’s why.

It happens in a bit of a rush Theo shrugs his good shoulder but before he could say something which would more than likely try and make fun of this whole situation Derek is charging at his husband like a bull who’s just seen red, which Derek kind of does see red because his eyes flash that colour.

His dad rushes forward to intercept but Derek pushes him away his dad goes flying into the arm of the couch then collapses to the floor in a grunt of pain, the red seeping through his white shirt is immediately noticeable as he tries to stand up and grab Derek again.

Derek grabs Theo by the shoulders and snarls in his face Stiles rushes forward as Theo jams his arm in Derek’s face making the werewolf stumble back a little Theo going with him because of the grip still on his shoulders. 

Derek is snarling out words again and Isaac, Erica and Boyd rush forward to grab Derek from Theo, the alpha doesn’t release his hold on them batting the three betas’ off him with one hand and his other hand tightening so much in Theo’s broken shoulder that the other man is nearly collapsing in pain.

Stiles sees red himself and his palm is engulfed in flames he rushes across the bombsite of his father’s front room and reaches for the arm of Derek that’s holding onto Theo and the smell of burning hair and flesh fills the room Derek yelps much like an injured dog and releases Theo falling backwards onto the floor.

“You ever touch my husband again I will kill you” Stiles tells Derek his arms flying out and the werewolf flies into the wall, he feels a trickle of blood pouring out of his nose but he carries on using magic even though he knows to stop when he feels blood.

“Get your boyfriend out of here” Erica hisses out to Isaac going over to Theo to help him up “Stiles the smell of blood is bad” Erica tells him.

“Dad?” Stiles questions rushing over to see the damage the white shirt is covered in blood “Erica is Theo okay?” Stiles questions pushing Melissa’s hands out of the way to rip his dad’s shirt off.

“I’m fine” Theo tells him his voice a little pained.

“It’s not that bad it’s just a torn stitch” Noah tells him.

“I know it is” Stiles tells him putting Melissa’s hand back on the wound pushing down a little bit to keep pressure on it “Erica look after Theo” Stiles tells her running up the stairs rushing into his old bedroom grabbing his black bag out of his wardrobe almost falling down the stairs as he rushes back down into the living room he hears Derek outside shouting and it sounds like Scott outside shouting back at him as well but he rushes to his dad’s side.

Theo’s standing up and give him a reassuring smile but there’s something there behind the eyes that he’s worried about he nods back going to work he looks up and Erica is the only werewolf in the room, Boyd and Isaac obviously leaving to try and get rid of Derek.

“Scott’s outside he’s going to get rid of Derek, he just turned up as Boyd threw him out” Erica tells him.

“If you don’t go out there and get him gone by the time I re-stitch my father up I’m going to kill Derek” Stiles tells her.

“I’ll go help then” She tells him.

“I’m gonna go the bathroom” Theo tells him as he rushes out the room his footsteps hammering up the stairs.

“Drunk Derek was never something I thought I would ever have to put up with” Stiles hisses out looking to Melissa in support.

“I’m sorry about that I’ve had a bad feeling about the pack coming here all day, I just thought it was because you haven’t seen them in a while I didn’t think Derek would turn up and I certainly didn’t think he’d attack your husband” his dad says he looks okay just a little shook up.

“It’s not your fault me and him need to have a serious discussion” Stiles tells his dad “I haven’t got any anaesthetic but I need to stitch this back up otherwise you might lose too much blood okay?” Stiles tells his dad.

“Just do it, I’ve got a high pain tolerance besides it’s not going to hurt worse than getting shot is it” His dad laughs.

He works quickly doing stitches in pressurised situations are a breeze he’s done them thousands of times in combat and before long he’s stitched his dad up smiling down at the older man who still looks pale.

“He needs to go to the hospital just so they can look them over” Stiles tells Melissa.

“I’ll drive him” She tells him.

“Let me get him to the car” Scott says and Stiles looks up to see his childhood friend standing above them looking down at his dad worried.

“I’m gonna meet you there I need to go check on Theo” Stiles tells them standing and letting Scott grab hold of his dad.

“I’m fine everyone stop worrying I just ripped my stitches” Noah tells them.

“I’ll be right back” Stiles tells them his brain is working a mile a minute thoughts going so fast he can’t even comprehend what the hell just happened, not only did Derek attack his husband but made his dad rip his stitches so he’s lost so much blood he was only discharged this morning.

He rushes into the bathroom Theo’s holding himself up on the sink and he’s sweating like mad his face a pale white.

“Derek’s an alpha, right?” Theo asks meeting his eyes in the mirror.

“Yeah why?” Stiles asks walking into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

“I’m sorry” he says holding his arm up and Stiles watches as blood trickles down his arm.

“Is that?” Stiles questions walking forward and grabbing Theo’s arm.

“It’s a bite” Theo nods “That means I’m gonna turn or die, right?” Theo questions.

“No” Stiles tells his husband grabbing his face in his hands, wincing when his dads blood gets on his face “No you are not going to die okay?” Stiles tells him “Your strong, you’re a fighter and you’re going to become a werewolf okay?” Stiles tells him leaning forward to kiss him.

“What if I die though? I’m not ready to leave you” Theo tells him tears streaming down his eyes.

“I won’t let that happen” Stiles tells him crushing his husbands body to his chest his own tears spilling down his face.

He can’t lose his husband but if he does Derek’s dead no question about it.

“You’re sure it was his teeth?” Stiles question pulling him away to grab Theo’s arm.

“I shoved my arm in his mouth to get him away from me, I just saw the teeth and didn’t know what else to do, I was trying to break his nose” Theo tells him.

“I’m going to kill him” 

“Maybe deal with my death first before you go on a rampage? If you try and use magic again this time you might pass out not just give you a nose bleed” Theo warns.

“Don’t say that okay? What did I say? You won’t die because I won’t let you! You know me if I want something I get it, I’m a powerful person you know that because you married me” Stiles tells him he can’t help the tears that fall down his face he can’t lose his husband he won’t lose him.


	11. Chapter 11

“You guys okay in there?” Erica’s voice flits through the bathroom door making both men jump, Stiles is laying against the claw footed bath tub Theo’s leaning back against Stiles chest as his husband runs his fingers through his hair both men trying not to look at the bandages on Theo’s non-plastered arm.

“Yeah why?” Stiles calls out to her.

“Well I’ve been down stairs and cleaned that bomb site for an hour now and you’s haven’t moved or talked up here in that time, you’s are just breathing” She tells them.

“Shit it’s been an hour?” Stiles says looking at his watch noticing just now that it’s completely smashed.

“Your dad’s fine don’t worry he’s on the way back now thought I’d come up and tell you” Erica tells them both and Stiles jumps a little again when Theo stands his husband offers him a hand up and Stiles stands as well both men making their way out of the bathroom into the hallway where Erica is standing she looks worried her eyes flitting over both men her eyes resting on Theo’s arm.

“I thought I could smell more blood than just the sheriffs are you okay?” She asks him.

“Fine Derek just hurt me a little he’s lucky I have a cast on because I wouldn’t have lost that easy otherwise” Theo tells Erica chuckling lightly for emphasis of the absurdity of this situation, speaking before Stiles could say anything not telling the full truth about the extent of his injury but it’s not a lie so Erica’s built in lie detector senses can’t pick up anything amiss.

“Lucky you’ve got a doctor husband who apparently has magical powers to protect you then isn’t it?” Erica says leaning over Theo to punch Stiles in the shoulder.

“Ow” Stiles hisses “Does nobody remember the injured side Stiles has?” Stiles asks looking from a smirking Theo to Erica who’s still staring at him.

“Magic fire palm? Some sort of wall throwing powers? What else can you do?” Erica questions the stare going from accusatory too eager to learn.

“I can turn nosey werewolves into bunny rabbits” Stiles tells her pushing past them to go down stairs.

He sees Allison pouring coffee into four mugs smiling at him as he comes into the kitchen, the girls have done a good job of tidying up they’ve swept all the broken stuff up salvaged what was alright but most of the damage was to the couch which was bloodstained and a bunch of picture frames which broke when Stiles threw Derek into the wall with telekinesis.

“Still take your coffee the same?” Allison questions.

“You remember how I take my coffee?” Stiles questions smirking at her.

“Of course, you said my coffees were the best” She tells him pouring his coffee.

“How does Theo take his?” Allison questions as she slides Stiles cup over when he takes a seat.

“The same as his” Theo says sliding in the seat next to Stiles.

“Oh, god you two really are perfect for each other” Erica laughs taking a seat herself.

“So, fire powers?” Allison asks.

“God, you guys are still as nosey as ever, I’m kinda like a trainee witch” Stiles tells them.

“Oh cool” Allison nods.

“We have a friend that lives here she’s a witch too” Erica tells him.

“Nice” Stiles nods.

“You’re okay, though right? I saw your nose bleed when you threw Derek at the wall and kept him sort of suspended in the air” Erica asks concerned again.

“Yeah for some reason I can’t summon fire without bleeding, I can juggle massive boulders for hours no problem but a touch of fire just kills me” Stiles tells them both his eyes looking them over before going to Theo who’s quiet beside him he can’t help but look to the arm that he cleaned and bandaged before.

“How long did it take you to turn into a werewolf after the bite?” Theo questions Erica when he sees Stiles looking.

“Why?” Erica frowns.

“I’d like to know when I’ll know if I’m going to die or not” Theo tells her breaking Stiles heart with his words his husband rips the bandage off wincing as he pulls the hairs on his arm showing them the bite on his arm the two girls gasp as they see the bite on his arm.

“It’s already healing” Stiles tells Theo grabbing his arm a little too quickly to look down at the bite on his arm.

“What?” Theo questions looking at the bite himself and frowning “I don’t see a difference” Theo tells him.

“Babe I’ve seen multiple wounds in various stages of healing millions of times since becoming a doctor and it’s starting to scab faster than normal the bite happened an hour ago no scabs should be forming this fast” Stiles tells him.

“Stiles it’s not changed” Theo tells him.

“Theo there are four stages of wound healing the hemostasis phase, the inflammatory phase, the proliferative phase and finally maturation phase” Stiles tells him he starts rambling.

“Hemostasis is the process of the wound being closed by clotting. Hemostasis starts when blood leaks out of the body. The first step of hemostasis is when blood vessels constrict to restrict the blood flow. Next, platelets stick together in order to seal the break in the wall of the blood vessel. Finally, coagulation occurs and reinforces the platelet plug with threads of fibrin which are like a molecular binding agent. The hemostasis stage of wound healing happens very quickly but the point is you should still be in the inflammatory phase this begins right after the injury when the injured blood vessels leak transudate this causes localized swelling, you have no swelling you’re in the proliferative phase of wound healing this is when the wound is rebuilt with new tissue made up of collagen and extracellular matrix. In the proliferative phase, the wound contracts as new tissues are built, your skins contracting and collagen is forming your healing at an accelerated rate” Stiles tells him his voice getting steadily higher as he says the words outloud.

“I was fully healed within three hours’ skin was as smooth as if I didn’t get bitten” Erica tells him giving the both hope again as well.

“If the bite rejected you my dad said you’d start oozing black blood after twenty minutes” Allison says giving Theo a reassuring smile.

“I told you didn’t I” Stiles smiles surging forward and kissing Theo the kiss deepening into a full on kiss that expresses all the things he wants to say but he won’t at the moment because of the present company.

“Brightside, you’ll be healed from that shoulder injury in a couple of days” Erica tells them once they pull apart.

“The full moon was two days ago so you’ve got a while before you’re forced shift and you’ve got your husband who’s a werewolf genius to teach you control when you go back home so you don’t have to worry about anything, Stiles dealt with Scott basically on his own and he wasn’t the easiest person to train” Allison nods trying to reassure Theo that being a werewolf isn’t going to be scary.

“A werewolf and a witch doctor ultimate power couple” Theo nods looking to Stiles.

“Don’t ever call me that” Stiles laughs flicking his husband on the forehead, he sees Otis bound up to them but he stops instead of jumping up at Stiles or Theo, the dog pauses and eyes Theo warily it’s little nose sniffing.

“I’m guessing that’s a good sign as well?” Theo questions picking Otis up and passes the wiggling puppy to Stiles.

“It’s how he reacted to Erica” Stiles shrugs.

The key in the front door makes Stiles get up he passes the dog onto Theo as he goes to see his dad.

“How are you?” He asks not even letting his dad get in the doorway, Scott and Melissa are outside as well just behind his father.

“No internal damage don’t worry you stitched me up really good the doctor said it’s the best stitch work she’s seen in her entire career” Noah smiles moving forward to hug his son walking him back into the house so Melissa and Scott can get in, his dad goes and seeks Theo out in the kitchen and gives him an awkward smile.

“I’m so sorry about that I never expected him to act like that they don’t abuse that wolfsbane usually it’s used for special occasions or when they need to relax me and Derek are having a serious conversation the guy needs help I’m going to make sure he never does anything like this again” Noah tells him.

“It wasn’t your fault” Theo nods.

“You’re okay, though right? He didn’t hurt you?” Melissa ask rubbing her husband’s shoulder.

“Just a little bite” Theo tells the holding his arm up the bite visible to them all.

“Shit” Scott hisses walking forward “He bit you? You guys know what that means right?” Scott asks.

“I’m gonna be an alpha when I kill Derek?” Theo nods.

“He’s kidding, I’ll be the one killing him” Stiles tells Scott when the alphas fact goes all serious like he’s going to preach killing is bad.

“I know an alpha in Phoenix if you want me to give him your number he can help you with the change when you guys go back home” Scott tells him.

“Can’t you just be my alpha?” Theo questions.

“Well I could but I won’t be able to help you when I’m like 9 hours away by car” Scott tells his husband.

“Good job we’re moving back to Beacon Hills, then isn’t it?” Stiles says taking a seat back at the kitchen table.

“You guys are moving here?” Scott asks sounding hopeful.

“Yeah Scotty” Stiles smirks.

“Yeah, that’s cool I’ll be your alpha of course I will” Scott nods again.

“It’s cute how awkward they are around each other how long you think it’s going to be before they’re annoying us finishing each other’s sentences? Being back to the old annoying inseparable Scott and Stiles?” Erica wonders out loud.

“I’d say about a week two at most” Allison adds in.

“I’d say three days” Theo laughs.

“I hate you all I’m moving to Alaska” Stiles tells them all laughing when they all snort at him.

He doesn’t miss the content look Melissa and his father give each other having them all happy again, well almost happy again shit’s still going on.

One things for certain Stiles needs to confront Derek soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles feels pathetic, no other words can explain it as he lays here sobbing, Theo’s curled up in his arms and Stiles is sat here sobbing as Tara sings about being under Willow’s spell.

“Not again” Theo says into his chest he can feel smile without even looking down.

“You shut your mouth, the Buffy the vampire slayer musical episode is great and I don’t know why I’m crying it might be because I know Tara is going to die this season I’m not sure but I literally cannot stop crying” Stiles laughs looking down to his husband.

“You get emotional at all musicals it’s not just Buffy related” Theo smirks turning over so he’s cuddling the pillow instead.

“I wish life was a musical sometimes, my mother used to love them we’d watch them all the time together” Stiles whispers watching as Anya sings about Bunnies being evil.

“Don’t you dare pull a Dawn and wish for the Lord of the Dance demon to come and turn life into a musical we’ve got our share of the hellmouth coming what with me being turned into one” Theo says turning back around to look at him.

“At least the werewolves in Buffy aren’t the werewolves in real life I’d have to divorce you if you turned into one of them” Stiles lies smirking when his husband rolls his eyes.

“Get some sleep you’ve had a long night” Theo tells him reaching over Stiles to close the laptop shutting down the musical episode and snuggling into his husband.

They fall asleep within minutes.

Well Theo does Stiles stays awake till 1am making sure Theo’s asleep and slides out of the bed making sure to not wake anyone up in the process.

He’s dressed and out the door in five minutes, his rental car making little noise as he reverses out of his dad’s house.

He must do this now he should do it and it’s got to be him alone.

He drives the familiar roads the drive taking him back to when he used to do this in high school, only he wasn’t driving it this time to meet someone or kill Peter Hale he’s driving it to possibly kill Derek Hale.

The old Hale mansion has changed drastically from the burnt out husk of a home it was when Stiles left, it’s even got a mailbox on the forest line saying Hale, the postal service must hate driving all this way.

The forest floor has actually been turned into a pavement pathway the drive up to actual house takes a minute when it used to take at least five back in the day.

He realises stupidly that he expected Derek to be home alone but there are three cars outside he recognises the Camaro he’s not sure of the others.

He’s out of the car not caring who’s in really, he looks up the house and any other day he’d be awed at the outstanding job they’d done to transforms the building but today his husbands been turned into a werewolf without his consent and he’s pissed, the house is pitch black but he jogs up the porch and tries the door.

It’s locked, Derek’s obviously learned some security measures.

He brings his hand up and rests it on the door letting a surge of power flow through him the door is blasted off its hinges with a mighty crash the resulting growls makes Stiles smile as he steps on the door the glass crunching under his shoes as he walks across it to get in.

He spots the light switches a little besides the door and he makes a flicking motion all the lights in the big open space doorway switch on as he sees Red and Gold eyes flying down the stairs full on shift and growls audible before the lights even came on.

“Stiles?” Is echoed three times as first Derek pauses taking in the tattered remains of his oak door, Isaac is the next to say his name hair sleep rumpled and he’s still half asleep.

The third voice he hears is a shock because he never thought he’d see Cora again especially since she didn’t want to be in Beacon Hills last time he saw her she’d went to South America for something.

“Hey Cora, long time no see” Stiles smiles politely.

“You couldn’t have knocked?” She asks looking at the small amount of destruction Stiles had caused.

“After the destruction, your brother caused in my father’s house today this isn’t the only thing he’s going to be getting fixed after I’m finished” Stiles smiles to her.

“Stiles dude you can’t just expect us to let you come in and smash our house up, have you been drinking?” Isaac asking coming forward. 

“Yeah don’t do that” Stiles says his hand raising and thanks to the wonderful power of telekinesis he pushes Isaac back, it’s only a small push as if he’s went over and physically pushed the werewolf back a few feet.

“Do you know what you did to my husband tonight? Do you remember?” Stiles questions Derek.

“Your married? Congratulations” Cora smiles going to sit on the first step of the stairs.

“Thanks only I’ve spent yesterday watching my husband like a hawk to make sure he didn’t die” Stiles tells her looking to Derek as he says the last part.

“Die?” Isaac questions “Derek didn’t hurt him that much you burned him off before he did any damage” Isaac says sticking up for his boyfriend.

“Yeah I did I wasn’t quick enough to stop him from turning him into a werewolf though” Stiles tells him “I’m debating whether to kill you or not” Stiles tells Derek matter of factly.

“You could try of course but we all know you wouldn’t get very far” Isaac growls at the threat to his alpha/boyfriend and Stiles smirks of course Isaac’s as blind to Derek as Stiles used to be.

“I’m not a weak human anymore Isaac don’t test me” Stiles warns and looks to Derek.

“Of course I’ve killed people before it’s a necessity when you go to war and I’ve trained under some of the worlds most renowned hunters so I’ve got people to help me make your life disappear should I kill you or I could go in the opposite direction I could phone these hunters and get them to slaughter you they’d make it longer and a million times more painful than I ever could or we could be nice and friendly and avoid each other completely” Stiles shrugs not sure which way this meeting should actually go.

“Jesus Christ when did you get evil?” Isaac questions.

“Probably around the time your alpha put my father back in the hospital which by the way your fired for assaulting the sheriff he’s toying with the idea of pressing charges, or it could have been around the time I thought I was going to lose my husband forever we all know the bite has 1 of 2 outcomes” Stiles shrugs his eyes boring into Derek’s.

“He was drunk he didn’t mean too” Isaac tells him and Stiles sees red.

“This is about him not you” Stiles practically spits out both of his hands shooting out and pointing to Isaac the other man flies towards the stairs landing heavily above Cora.

“I’m sorry” Derek finally tells him “That’s what I wanted to say before but me being drunk I got jealous hearing the way your husband spoke to you I could smell the love flowing off the both of you, I saw the love bite he’s given you and I just snapped I wanted to hurt him” Derek tells him.

“You keep hurting me Derek” Stiles laughs out his voice breaking as he tells the other man.

“I know I’m…” 

“Don’t you dare say sorry! Not again you’ve said it a thousand times to me when we were together for all the times you screwed up but you never meant it you always did the same thing repeatedly like fucking other people, if you wanted sex why did you refuse to touch me till I was 18? I wasn’t the one that said no sex that was you, if you couldn’t have lasted the two years without the touch of another person then why did you even get with me?” Stiles questions and the question shocks him he never expected to say that he didn’t even know why he asked that he thought he didn’t care anymore.

“I don’t know, I just did it” Derek tells him.

“Five different people though Derek?” Stiles laughs it’s a defeated laugh and it sounds horrible coming from him when he’s usually so full of life.

“Sorry” Derek tells him once again.

“I’d actually like to thank you” Stiles admits he sees the shock that comes over Derek’s face even Cora looks shocked from her place on the bottom stair, Isaac looks pained he might have cracked something on the stair with the force Stiles threw him it wouldn’t be a surprise.

“Thank me? I made you run away from Beacon Hills, you haven’t seen your pack or your family for the better half of twelve years because of what I did and you want to thank me?” Derek asks sounding confused as he walks towards Stiles a little.

“Without you doing that I probably would have stayed in Beacon Hills with you and as Erica pointed out I probably would have died here, but thanks to you I got out of Beacon Hills, I became a doctor I’ve got an amazing life, I’ve got a husband were thinking of adopting kids” Stiles laughs his eyes lighting up at the thought his laughter is what it usually is not the dead one it was before.

“Thanks to a few healthy investments made by me and my husband we’re quite rich, we’re looking for a house in Beacon Hills, my life couldn’t actually be any more perfect so thank you, but I don’t love you anymore and I’ve forgave the cheating years ago all I feel for you is sadness” Stiles admits.

“So, what happens now then? Why are you here, instead of in bed with your husband?” Derek asks.

“That’s up to you” Stiles shrugs. “We’re never going to be friends and I don’t want to be near you, after that little show you put on tonight my dad’s firing you and that’s his decision, I don’t care what you do but if you stay in Beacon Hills don’t come near me don’t talk to me don’t come near my husband don’t talk to him either” Stiles tells the alpha.

“Theo’s going to need someone to help teach him to be a werewolf” Derek tells him.

“He’s got Scott” Stiles nods “He’s got me and he’s got the rest of my friends they all seem to love him as much as I do” Stiles smirks.

“Are you guys done? I wanna go back to bed” Cora asks sounding bored and tired.

“Sure, fancy coffee tomorrow?” Stiles asks the one Hale he’s actually missed he and Cora got on so well before she left for South America.

“Sure, I’ll come by your dads when I wake up” She smiles making her way up the stairs stepping over a still pained looking Isaac.

Stiles turns around but Derek’s voice stops him in his tracks.

“What happens if I don’t want to stay away from you?” Derek asks.

“Then I’ll trap you in your home with mountain ash and even though it makes me physically sick doing when she did I will ignite the place” Stiles tells the older man clicking his fingers and showing off a small flame.

He walks out the door hearing Isaac say, “If you don’t stay away from him like he asks then you’ll lose me as well”

He basically skips down the steps as he makes his way to his car he’s happier than he’s been in years he feels light he’s no longer hiding anything away he’s confronted Derek.

He’s finally ready to come back home.

His hands on the door handle as he sees a figure in the driver’s side mirror reflected behind him.

He spins around so fast his hand striking out and within seconds the person behind him is hit by a rather large branch that flew from a nearby tree.

Thank god for telekinesis.

“Jesus, dude! I know were not best friends at the moment but I didn’t think you’d break my nose” Scott says holding his nose his voice coming out muffled as he says it.

“Scott? What the hell are you doing here? You should know better than to sneak up on someone, you’re lucky I didn’t pull my gun I put wolfsbane bullets in it” Stiles tells him “I have a very good aim these days” He adds in.

“Wait have you been following me?” Stiles questions after a minute of Scott healing from the broken nose the bleeding has stopped at least, Stiles had scanned the clearing and he didn’t see signs of Scott’s car.

“Of course, I’ve been following you I might not have been your favourite person for 12 years and I still might not be but I know you and I could see the look on your face I could see the cogs spinning around and I knew you were going to do something I thought you’d do something stupid and you’d need back up but you’ve become a weapon” Scott laughs.

“Well you’d do the same if anyone hurt Allison or the baby she’s got inside her so can you really blame me for protecting my family?” Stiles questions and he almost chokes on his laughter when Scott’s eyes widen comically.

“How the hell do you know? We only found out last week, I can’t even smell that she’s pregnant yet” Scott asks looking at Stiles with awe “Nobody else but us know” The last bits confused “Did Allison tell you?” Scott finally questions.

“Nope, get in I’ll take you home” Stiles tells him and gets in his rental car, waiting for Scott to get in as well.

“How the hell did you know?” Scott asks as soon as Stiles starts driving.

“She made everyone coffee and even poured herself one she brought it to her lips as well but hesitated before putting it back down nobody else noticed” Stiles tells him.

“You knew from that?” Scott asks frowning.

“Nope she went to the bathroom about fifty times yesterday and she’s erm” He hesitates 

“What?” Scott urges him on.

“Well she’s got bigger boobs” Stiles shrugs “Allison’s always had small boobs and they’re a lot bigger unless she paid for a boob job then pregnancy is the answer” Stiles smiles.

“I actually don’t know where you live” Stiles tells Scott as they get to the bottom of Derek’s driveway unsure if he should go left or right.

“Oh, I live down the road from your dad’s house” Scott tells him.

“Cool” He nods taking the right and driving back home.

“So, you’re really staying in Beacon Hills?” Scott questions.

“Well I missed the place missed you guys if I’m being honest as well” 

“We all missed you too” Scott nods. “For what it’s worth I’m so sorry I never told you sooner when I found out” Scott adds in after a minute of silence.

“It’s my fault I just jumped to conclusions without examining all the factors so I’m sorry, I’d understand if you didn’t want to forgive me or be friends again but if you’d still teach Theo it would mean so much to me” Stiles tells him.

“Of course, I’m going to help him dude and we will never be friends” Scott laughs he stops when the smile off Stiles face falls “We’re brothers and its officially official” Scott laughs.

“You’re not even going to make me suffer?” Stiles questions.

“Of course, I’m going to make you suffer, you’re paying whenever we go out for the next twelve years to make it up to me” Scott warns making Stiles laugh.

“I think I could stretch to that” Stiles laughs continuing the drive to his father’s house.

They small talk Scott mainly gushing about the prospects of becoming a dad telling him a few major things he’s missed over the 12 years all of which Erica has told him.

He drops Scott off with a promise to talk tomorrow after Scott finishes work and he makes his way back to his dad’s.

He manages to slip into the bed without waking Theo up falling asleep in minutes thinking that this is the most at peace he’s been since leaving home all those years ago


	13. Chapter 13

He yawned stretching out in the bed, this was the best night’s sleep he’s ever had. He reaches across the bed to pull Theo closer but the other side is cold and his husband isn’t in the bed.

He rolls out of bed on auto pilot his eyes still closed as he pulls on his tee-shirt and jogging bottoms, he’s not ready to open his eyes yet the sleep was so good.

After a minute of just sitting there closed eyed he opens them and gets up opening his closed bedroom door stubbing his toe on one of the many boxes Melissa is storing in his old bedroom.

“Ow” he hisses kicking the box it just hurts his toes even more but it makes him feel much better.

He pads down the hallway and down the stairs the cool hardwood flooring making his feet cold, he hears voices in the kitchen so he follows the sound and finds his father and Theo sitting at the table with Cora all chatting away and Stiles eyes widen remembering last night wasn’t just a dream after all.

“What are you doing up so early?” Stiles questions leaning down to kiss Theo and steal his coffee.

“It’s half one in the afternoon” his father snorts.

“I’ve been up for four hours” Theo smiles when Stiles takes a seat next to him and places his head on Theo’s shoulder.

“Shit” Stiles hisses jumping up quickly, far too quickly for this early “I’m sorry” He says looking down to the casted arm and shoulder he’s just been leaning on.

“It’s healed completely Stiles” Theo smirks rotating his arm as if he’s going to throw a baseball and he doesn’t grunt out in pain it makes Stiles happy and sad at the same time, he’s obviously happy because his husband is no longer hurt but at the same time he was turned against his will.

“I’ll have to get that cast off you somehow then” Stiles tells him.

“I have a buzz saw in the garage” His dad tells him and Stiles eyes roll so hard he thinks he sees the back of his head.

“Oh, yeah and cut his arm off while I’m at it I need a cast saw, cast saws are safe because they don’t spin like most saws they only vibrate up and down and with the expectations of some burns to the skin it’s the safest way of removing a cast” Stiles tells them.

“Can I not just go the hospital and get it removed?” Theo questions.

“How will you explain it healing so fast?” Cora asks speaking for the first time since Stiles came down.

“The hospital won’t know when I broke my shoulder, my army medical records are sealed” Theo tells her.

“Oh” is her small reply.

“It’s just safer to do it at home” Stiles tells them leaning forward and grabbing his dad’s phone.

After a few presses of buttons the call is answered on the other end “Hey Sheriff” Scott says bright and cheerful.

“It’s me dude” Stiles tells the other man.

“Oh hey, what’s up?” Scott questions.

“Are you in work today?” 

“Yeah I’m here now why?” Scott asks him and it should have been obvious to Stiles that the other man was in the vets office because the dogs can be heard barking in the background.

“Any chance Deaton will let you bring a cast saw home with you? I only need to borrow it for ten minutes’ tops, Theo’s arms all healed and we need to get this cast off him” Stiles tells the other man.

“Oh, yeah sure, I’ll bring it by after my shift I’ll be there by half five that okay?” 

 

“Yeah that’s perfect saves us having to explain some things in the ER” Stiles laughs.

“Yeah, I get you, how are you after attacking Derek last night?” Scott questions.

“I’m fine, talk to you about that later dude got to go” Stiles tells the other man hanging up as he feels Theo stiffen beside him.

“Sorted that, what have you guys been up to this morning then?” Stiles questions looking at his dad avoiding Theo’s eyes.

“Actually, I gave Theo an application form to become a deputy” The Sheriff smiles.

“A deputy? You want to be a cop?” Stiles questions finally looking at Theo he doesn’t look happy but he nods.

“Okay I had to do it okay?” Stiles almost shouts looking at his husband.

“Do what?” The sheriff asks frowning.

“You promised me you’d just leave him alone” Theo sighs.

“You think I’d just let him hurt my husband and get away with it? You obviously don’t know me if you thought that” Stiles says sounding a little hurt.

“He could have hurt you” Theo sighs again.

“Are you kidding” Cora laughs out “He blasted open a solid oak door and took on three sleeping werewolves, Isaac started getting defensive when Stiles started on Derek and Stiles flew him through the air with a wave of his hand if I saw that side of Stiles when I was last in Beacon Hills I would have stayed and stole him off my brother” Cora tells Theo laughing.

“What exactly did Isaac get pissed about?” His dad asks.

“I may have threatened to kill Derek, I may have threatened to burn his home down with him trapped in it, I may have even told him I’d get a few hunter buddies of mine to torture him if he ever came near me or my husband again, I also let him know his last pay slip is in the mail he has no job anymore” Stiles smiles to his dad expecting him to be pissed at threatening to kill someone.

“I wanted to fire him to his face Stiles” Noah frowns. 

“Can we just get back to the fact that you went to attack an alpha werewolf on your own?” Theo questions.

“Your just pissed because I did it first” 

“That’s not the point” Theo huffs out “The point is that you promised me you’d stay away from him, you promised you’d just forget about him and move on and here we are I’ve been sat here with your father all morning making plans for our future and you can’t even restrain yourself from hurting Derek for a day” Theo admits confusing Stiles.

“You’ve been making plans with my dad?” 

“Yeah, he’s got me and application form for the sheriff’s station and I was planning with Melissa this morning before she left for work her house is still on the market I offered to buy it off her if we view it and like it” Theo let him know.

“I had to go and speak to Derek face to face, I had to let him know I don’t want to speak to him again” Stiles tells him.

“For what it’s worth I think Stiles finally got through to him, well Stiles and Isaac, Isaac threatened to leave Derek unless they moved away” Cora adds in.

“They’re moving?” Stiles questions he feels bad he didn’t want Isaac to leave because of him.

“Apparently so, Isaac’s been thinking of getting his masters for a while now so they’re gonna move away so he can study” Cora tells them.

“Great” Stiles laughs feeling awful for making him move “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be so happy, the last of your family is moving away and my threats are a cause of the reason he’s moving so you should be pissed at me” 

“Honestly he brought it on himself” Cora shrugs.

“Of course, he did he’s just lucky I didn’t find out back when Stiles left for college otherwise I would have gladly run him over a few times” The sheriff says a couple of swear words are muttered into his coffee cup as well.

“If he loved you as much as he said he did he wouldn’t have cheated no excuse, he cheated he has to deal with the consequences, I’m not leaving my home now just because he’s going crazy attacking people, I have friends here, the Hale house is just as much mine as it is Derek’s that money in the vault was mine too, I’m not leaving just because his boyfriend can’t trust him in Beacon Hills” Cora practically snarls.

“Isn’t he your alpha though? Aren’t you going to be weak without one?” Theo questions frowning.

“I’ll just join Scott’s pack my boyfriend’s already in his pack anyway” Cora shrugs.

“You have a boyfriend?” Stiles asks shocked.

“Yeah you know Brett?” She asks.

“Brett Talbot? Hot Brett? No way! Wait why’s he in Scott’s pack? Wasn’t he in Satomi’s pack?” Stiles asks.

“All of Satomi’s pack was killed a few years back including Brett’s sister” She tells him “They were killed by a faction created by Gerrard just after you left Liam was left in a coma after that he was in it for a year when he woke up he left Scott’s pack to find his ex-girlfriend he’s only just come back after they split up like a year ago” Cora tells him.

“So, who’s in Scott’s pack exactly?” Theo asks.

“Well Scott, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Liam, Parrish, Melissa, The Sheriff, Brett, Malia and her girlfriend Kira who she met travelling in Paris, Kira’s a Kitsune, Lydia obviously, You, Stiles and me soon as well probably” She tells them.

“Me and Stiles haven’t asked to be part of his pack yet” Theo frowns.

“Yeah apparently, we don’t need to he told me last night when he followed me to Derek’s that I never stopped being pack and your pack now too” Stiles adds in.

“Jackson, Danny and Ethan are all part of Scott’s pack as well but they’re still living in London did you know they’re in a relationship? Like all three of them?” Cora questions.

“Really? I always knew Jackson had a thing for Danny” Stiles laughs.

“Enough about the pack what do you think then?” Noah interrupts.

“Think about what?” Stiles frowns.

“You and Theo living in Melissa’s old house?” he asks and he sounds excited as if locking them down in a home means officially he’s got Stiles back.

“I don’t know I love her house obviously, I practically lived there my entire childhood but isn’t it a bit big for us? She’s got like four bedrooms two bathrooms the downstairs is quite massive” Stiles says looking to Theo.

“It has the built in Supernatural protection thing as well” His dad adds in.

“Well we’re going to need the room” Theo smirks.

“We need to find an adoption or surrogacy agency first” he tells Theo reading his husbands mind “Maybe teach you how to not claw somebodies face off on the full moon first before we think of getting kids baby” Stiles says apologetically he knows this wasn’t something Theo wanted the werewolf thing.

“Your right” he nods along looking upset at the thought of having to wait longer before getting a baby.

“Did I just hear that right?” Noah asks in a low voice “I’m going to be a grandfather?” he asks sounding ecstatic.

“Eventually yes, well maybe sooner than you think actually”Stiles smirks knowing Scott’s secret.

“One of my deputies adopted a beautiful five-year-old two years ago from an adoption agency in LA, I’ll get the number for you” Noah promises already on his phone typing away Stiles doesn’t have the heart to slow him down, he looks so happy.

“We don’t know if we want to do adoption or surrogacy yet” Theo says smiling.

“I don’t care what way you go I just want a grandchild before I snuff it” Noah laughs moving around the table slowly because of his wound to wrap them both in a tight squeeze.

Stiles just sinks into the hug because it’s finally hitting him, he’s got a husband a future and that future is probably going to hold kids.

He just needs to teach his husband to not eat the kids on the full moon first.


	14. Chapter 14

He still has to pinch himself looking over to his husband seeing him sitting in front of him looking his usual perfect self, he can’t believe Theo is home and he’s never going to have to leave again.

“What?” Theo asks looking over the table to Stiles his eyes flicking to Stiles chest and back up to his eyes.

“Nothing why?” Stiles frowns.

“Your heartbeat went faster” Theo shrugs.

“You can hear my heartrate already?”

“Yeah, it’s weird, if I try really hard I can hear other conversations but I tried to hear your father’s heartbeat before and I couldn’t it must just mean I’m tuned into you or something” Theo blushes a little.

“It’s because you love me” Stiles smirks the word love coming out more like ‘lurve’ it makes Theo rolls his eyes “You’ll learn how to control it in time and other people’s heartbeats will become more easier to hear, Scott told me when he first turned he could hear Allison’s heart beat miles away and that was before he even knew her” he laughs only to be interrupted by the waiter coming over.

“Are you guys ready to order?” She asks bright and bubbly and when Stiles looks up he gets a slight shock seeing who the waitress is some snobby girl he used to go to school with, she was the wannabe queen bee that always tried causing arguments with Lydia to become even more and more popular.

“Not yet sorry, I’m just waiting for my friends” Stiles smiles politely at her and her eyes light up in recognition.

“Stiles Stilinski?” she asks bright and bubbly her bored tone gone and her voice is going overly high for the one posh restaurant in Beacon Hills it kind of ruined the atmosphere.

“Yeah, Lucy, isn’t it?” Stiles questions smiling.

“Lacey” She says her smile dropping slightly as she looks Stiles up and down then moving on to Theo “Hi” She says voice flirtatious as she continues to look him over “I’m Lacey Jacobs” She tells him offering her hand to Theo.

“Theo Stilinski” Theo offers back shaking her hand quickly.

“Stilinski? I didn’t know you had a brother Stiles” She says all smiles.

“I don’t he’s my husband” Stiles smirks at the shocked and jealous look on her face.

“Wow you’ve done well for yourself” She tells him giving him a false smile.

“I’m the one that’s done well scoring him” Theo tells her and her false laugh rings loudly in the posh place.

“He’s certainly a looker now, what have you done with yourself then?” She asks.

“You mean career wise? I’m a doctor, I was in the army as well that’s where I met Theo” Stiles tells her.

“How about you?” Theo asks and Stiles could have burst out laughing at the look on her face.

“Oh, you know just working here got married had a family, I’ve got two kids now a girl and a boy” She smiles and Stiles smiles back.

Thankfully they’re saved from making any more small talk as Allison and Scott arrive tabbing her on the shoulder so they can get past and sit at the table, Allison sitting next to Stiles and Scott sitting across from her by Theo.

“Hey, guys would, you like some drinks? The usual wines?” Lacey asks looking to Scott and Allison the couple obviously coming to this restaurant a lot.

 

“No thank you” Allison smiles up at her politely “I’m driving and Scott has surgery on a Pomeranian in the morning just some orange juice for us please” She tells her.

“Same” Theo and Stiles tell her at the same time smirking to each other.

“I’ll have a vodka in mine though thanks” Stiles smiles.

“Sure-thing coming up” She says placing the menus on the tables.

“Do you remember when she hung posters all over the school of you half naked?” Allison asks looking to Stiles.

“That wasn’t my fault” Stiles complains loudly remember the photo she’s talking about.

“It’s your future husbands fault, he wolfed out on me and nearly ripped me to shreds because I tried to keep you two apart in case he hurt you my clothes were shredded beyond belief and I had to make a dash through the school in only my underwear she must have been staying late doing prom committee or something and took a picture” Stiles laughs.

“I offered you my clothes” Scott protests.

“They were full of mud and various other gory shit I chanced the run to my jeep and I still don’t regret it” Stiles shrugs “I wasn’t as ripped back then as I am now but I did get a bit of attention because of the buldge” Stiles laughs laughing even harder when Allison hits him on the arm.

“It’s nice to properly meet you man” Scott says to Theo the other two men going into a little small talk introducing each other and gaining some common ground about what they like and stuff.

“I’m happy you invited us out” Allison says starting a conversation between her and Stiles as well.

“I am as well I thought it was time to bury the hatchet so I went shopping today in LA because I ordered something that I thought could be used as a white flag” Stiles tells her nudging Scott under the table.

“What?” Scott questions looking between them.

“I got you two a gift” Stiles tells them reaching under the table and grabbing a small gift box and putting it on the table between them both.

“You didn’t need to get us anything Stiles” Allison tells him.

“Just open it” Stiles tells her smirking.

She does opening the gift box delicately and removing the tissue paper to get at the baby grow inside the material super soft, white and fluffy.

“How the hell did you know?” She asks him, she surprisingly looks happy even though they’re trying to keep it under wraps.

“I’m a doctor I notice things” Stiles laughs “Read it” Stiles urges and Stiles smiles when she picks it up.

She reads the writing Stiles had custom made on the baby grow he holds his breath watching as she reads it but eventually she gives out a smirk.

‘I might be a baby wolf in hunters clothing, but one things for sure I’m going to be a doctor like my uncle Stiles’ the baby grow reads and Allison leans over crushing Stiles to her in a massive hug.

“I got you a little something as well” Theo smiles grabbing his gift bag from under the table and passing it to Allison.

“Aww thank you! You didn’t have to” She says again reaching into the bag and pulling out a small wolf teddy as well as a baby grow that’s got the words ‘Wolf pack, New member’ with the silhouette of wolves howling at the moon.

“It’s perfect thank you” Allison tells him leaning over the table and kissing Theo on the cheek.

“Incoming” Scott says looking over to Lacey walking over with their drinks and Allison hurriedly packs away the presents putting them away so she can’t see what they are.

“Here you go guys you’s ready to order?” She questions.

“Are we ready?” Theo asks the table.

“Yeah, Scott and I always get the same thing here” Allison tells them and reciting her order.

“I’m going to have the steak cooked rare please with a side salad and a portion of wedges” Theo tells her and Stiles eyebrows rise, Theo usually doesn’t eat that much but then again, he’s a werewolf now.

“That actually sounds amazing I’ll have the same but with some garlic bread on the side” Stiles tells her.

“Wow you guys are hungry” She smiles writing down their order.

“We’ve not ate since like 11am it’s 9pm” Stiles laughs just wanting the girl to go and get his food.

“Oh, sure thing I’ll go and get your order through then” She turns and heads back into the kitchen.

“I wonder how many people from School actually left Beacon Hills” Stiles wonders outloud.

“Not many I don’t think” Allison answers.

“Beacon Hills has its appeal” Theo counters.

“You’re just saying that because of the Cupcake you tried in Mrs Bakers Bakery this morning” Stiles laughs outloud, the table joining him.

It’s surprisingly easy how Theo and Stiles fit in with Scott and Allison it’s like they’ve never been apart.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little time skip here

“I still can’t believe you and Stiles gave my mum the full asking price” Scott tells him swiping at him with claws Theo dodging back trying to keep from wolfing out it’s got easier after his rough first full moon but it’s only the second month so he’s still feeling rough.

“What you expected us to just take the house off her without giving her money?” Theo asks dodging yet another attack he might have only been a werewolf for a month and a half but the eight years he spent in the army has kept him in peak physical condition and now he’s got all this extra strength so Scott’s barely able to touch him even though he’s been a werewolf since he was sixteen.

“She offered to give you it for free dude” Scott tells him doing another manoeuvre this time connecting with the back of his leg and making him stumble a little bit. 

“Stiles and I would have never taken a house off her that’s worth $250,000 we had the money to buy it off her so we gave her the money, we just need to do it all up now” Theo tells him dodging back but not paying attention to the roots on the ground and stumbling to the ground.

“I can’t believe it was worth that much, it’s been in the family for ages my great grandparents bought the land plot back before my grandmother was even born and my great grandfather was a builder so he built the big house himself but it needs some work” Scott admits offering him his hand to stand.

“I can’t believe you and Stiles are rich” Erica says from her space sitting on the forest floor her and Boyd are spread out on a picnic blanket enjoying the last of the summer sun “Can you guys buy me a sexy sports car?” She asks and Theo can tell she’s not serious by the tone in her voice so he just flips her off the friendship with Erica came as a surprise to him they seem to get on really well.

“When’s Stiles get back from Phoenix?” Boyd asks.

“He should have got back an hour ago, he only went to pack up his apartment and to sign some documents to release him from his contract at work, his work mates ended up throwing him a ‘goodbye party’ so he decided to drive back with a U-Haul instead of getting a moving company to do it for him.

“He’s probably tired as hell it’s like a 9-hour drive” Erica admits.

“He’s a doctor he’s used to maximum performance on little sleep” Theo admits.

“Makes sense” Scott nods attempting to strike out with his claws again and this time Theo’s claws pop out unintentionally he closes his eyes when Scott tells him to put them away thinking of Stiles until his heart rate decreases and his claws pop back in it feels weird but it’s something he’s going to have to get used to thanks to Derek Hale.

“What stuff are you getting done to the house?” Scott asks going and grabbing them both a water they’ve been at this for hours and he’s kind of tired since he never got any sleep last night on the count of the second full moon coming up tomorrow.

“Stiles wants the kitchen fully refurbished” he says to Scott taking a gulp of water and picking his phone up “He loves to cook and I want to do the den up and make it a little theatre room”

“Do I get my own bedroom?” Erica asks.

“Why would you get your own bedroom?” he asks chuckling a little.

“You’ve got a four-bedroom house, I’m your best friend and I’m pretty soon going to be Stiles’ best friend too so I think it’s only right I get a room for when Boyd annoys me” She tells him.

“Who said you’re my best friend? What makes you think we haven’t got plans for those rooms?” he questions enjoying the puzzled look on her face.

He looks through his text messages and his heart starts beating ecstatically as he reads through the text messages that Stiles has been sending him for hours.

“I’ve got to go home” Theo tells them grabbing his towel and wiping the sweat off his body before throwing his t-shirt back on.

“We’re supposed to train some more before your second full moon” Scott tells him.

“Scott the first three days of the full moon last month were heavy but I didn’t escape because I had Stiles with me he’s my anchor, the next full moon is tomorrow but I really have to go see Stiles right now” Theo tells him he can feel his eyes burning gold but he doesn’t care.

“Come on I’ll take you home I was your ride here” Erica tells him standing and kissing Boyd goodbye.

“Everything’s okay with Stiles, right?” Scott asks worried as he walks away.

“Perfect” He smirks back running with werewolf speed to where Erica parked the car.

“Dude wait up” Erica growls out “I have heels on” She calls after him.

“I need to get home Erica” Theo practically cries out running faster than he thought possible.

/////////////////

Erica didn’t even come to a stop in front of their new house before he rushes out the car at supernatural speeds and sprinting up the garden and up the front porch pushing the door open thankful it wasn’t locked because he would have taken it off its hinges and he wouldn’t have even given a fuck.

“Stiles” he shouts into the house they’ve been moved in for almost a month and most of the house is still empty it’s almost impossible for Stiles to pick out the furniture he wants because he wants the house renovated in certain areas before he starts buying.

“Kitchen” Stiles shouts and he rushes in to see his husband he can hear Erica’s worried heart beat rushing in after him but he doesn’t care he needs to see Stiles “Your serious?” he shouts before he even comes to a stop in the kitchen before he even saw Stiles.

“She messaged me before” Stiles tells him letting out a nervous giggle.

“But the doctor said it could be a while” this is moving a little too fast he didn’t think it would happen so soon.

“I know” Stiles smiles.

“It’s really happening?” He asks smirking.

“The doctors confirmed it” he smiles back.

“The doctors confirmed what?” Erica asks walking into the kitchen.

“We’re pregnant” Stiles tells her his smile bigger than he’s ever saw it.

“How’s that possible? You’re not a woman” She laughs.

“After I sorted out the stuff with Derek last month I was talking to a friend in mine who lives in Portland she’s a werewolf but she’s an omega she has an alliance with the Portland pack but she doesn’t want to be in a pack because she doesn’t trust other people but I saved her when I was in medical school from a bunch of hunters so we’ve been friends ever since, I was talking to her about Theo and I wanting kids and we were thinking about adoption or surrogacy, she’s struggling with money and knew we wanted kids so she offered to be our surrogate” Stiles tells her smirking.

“So, when you left for Portland three weeks ago that wasn’t just a weekend getaway to fuck like horny rabbits?” She asks her face morphing to one of happiness matching Stiles face.

“We had a bunch of hospital appointments over the weekend to talk through artificial insemination and the only action Theo and I got on that weekend was jacking off to get as much sperm as possible” Stiles tells her.

“Did you mix it? So, you don’t know who’s the father?” Erica questions.

“Yeah” Stiles smiles.

“She’s actually pregnant?” he can’t help but ask again it all seems unreal.

“She’s pregnant the doctors confirmed it and emailed me confirmation today just after she phoned me.

“Stiles we’re actually going to be dads? We’re going to have a kid?” He asks his voice foreign and disbelieving.

“We’re going to be dads” Stiles laughs launching himself at him and their lips crushing together in a heated kiss both forgetting Erica was in the room.

“Congratulations” Erica squeals launching herself at them and hugging them both as tight as she can and considering she’s a werewolf it’s pretty tight poor Stiles lets out a small squeal himself from being crushed to death.

“I claim godmother” Erica tells them when they pull apart “I shottgunned it to it’s got to happen” She warns them both pointing a perfectly manicured finger nail at them. 

“Jesus, we need to get the house ready” Stiles says looking to him.

“You’re the one that is undecided on how to refurbish the house” He laughs shaking his head at the frantic heartbeat of his husband.

“I need a job as well” Stiles says looking to Theo frantically “I need money” Stiles tells them both.

“Your bank account is perfectly fine we don’t have to work if we didn’t want to” Theo tells him.

“You know I like to keep busy” Stiles just tells him what he knows.

“Melissa was saying Doctor Monroe was retiring so the hospital might have an opening” Erica tells him.

“I don’t care what job I get I just need something to do waiting for the baby to come otherwise I will go mad just sitting here Theo has a job at the station I’ll go on paternity leave when the baby comes of course” Stiles is talking a mile a minute but he’s just tuning everything out the only thought going through his head is that they’re going to be parents.

This is all going quickly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted anything In a while I've been busy with work and uni then I got sick and didn't feel like writing if I could make money off writing fics I would do it every second of the day but because I can't i've not been getting out as many chapters as I would like to.

They decided not to tell anyone about the baby, Erica had been sworn to secrecy and he’s managed to not spill the beans successfully for four months now, everything’s been hectic since they found out they were going to be dad’s getting the house ready in secret was hard, when people started coming and expecting the grand tour they had to find a way to skip the nursery when showing them all, it was especially hard to get the nursery done up when he got a job in the hospital, and between the constant meetings with Lawyers to draw up the paperwork which was an annoying but necessary evil that was so time consuming as well he had literally no time to himself anymore and he isn’t even a dad yet.

Learning their surrogate was having twins was a moment he’d never forget, Theo nearly passing out in a doctor’s office in Portland would have been funny if it weren’t for the fact that he almost passed out as well.

“So, Scott and Allison are going to this spa Friday morning they’ve got four extra tickets he gave Melissa and I two and he wanted me to ask if you and Theo wanted to come as well? He would have asked you himself but he says you and Theo have been working night shifts for the past few weeks” His dad tells him they’re having lunch around the corner from the hospital he’s only got twenty minutes left so Stiles has been shovelling food down like there was no tomorrow he has to pause the shovelling to speak.

“I actually came off nights over the weekend but I’m on earlies this week I have work Friday morning 6am till 6pm then Theo and I have a flight at 8pm to Portland so we’re out of town this weekend” He lets him know and then shovels more curly fries in his mouth.

“Your flying to Portland again? This is like the third time in two months what’s so good about Portland?” the sheriff asks frowning.

Stiles was about to tell his dad then but he looks at his watch and there isn’t enough time right now.

“Got to go daddy-o Theo and I will come around tonight we can fire up the grill have some steaks and I’ll tell you what’s in Portland tonight” He tells him standing clapping his dad on the back before bolting out the café.

He pulls out his phone and calls his husband in a couple of clicks the other man answering after the third ring.

“Hey honey” Theo says and Stiles can hear the smirk in his voice Theo knows he hates being called honey.

“Someone wants to sleep on the couch” Stiles fires back waiting for the light to change so he can cross the road.

“You know you love me” Theo tells him “What’s up anyway? Aren’t you in work?” 

“Just had lunch with my dad aren’t you in work?” Stiles asks as well.

“Yeah just at the sheriff’s station catching up on paperwork, wait lunch? It’s 3pm you get out in three hours why are you having lunch so late?” Theo asks sounding concerned.

“Yeah it’s been way too crazy I’m ready for the week to be over and it’s only Wednesday I’ve had thirteen broken bones to reset there was a multi car pile-up at rush hour this morning in the next town over and their hospital was rammed so a lot of their patients got diverted to Beacon Hills” Stiles sighs.

“I was helping out with that this morning I didn’t know the ambulances were being diverted to Beacon Hills though the scene was chaotic I was practically choking on the smell of blood Stiles it was horrible” Theo tells him his voice lowering to whisper the blood part.

Theo’s been a werewolf going on five months now and his senses are already better than some of the werewolves in the pack, it’s probably because he was in peak physical condition before he was turned but he’s still struggling being able to smell stuff so well.

“Sorry babe but I know what you mean it was like a war zone in the hospital everything’s settled down now more or less, I’ve just got some rounds to do set a few more bones check a few x-rays and I’ll be home I was gonna cook us some pasta when I get home but I think it’s time to tell my Dad and Melissa about the twins” Stiles tells him stopping outside of the hospital to hear what he says.

“Yeah I think it’s time to tell people as well Daisy is four months pregnant and a werewolf the doctor says the twins are growing fast so the chance of any complications of a miscarriage are low.

“Scott’s asking you why we’re not able to hang out with him all the time too right?” Stiles asks laughing he knows his best friend and since they made up Scott and Allison have tried to spend all the time they can with them but Stiles and Theo have had to cancel a tonne of plans with the other couple as they were trying to sort things out with the baby.

“Allison and Scott are expecting a baby as well so they’re gonna get it when we tell them but I think we should just focus on your dad and Melissa first” Theo agrees.

“I know Allison has gotten so big in such a short space of time I think Scott’s going to be so excited that we’re having babies together, my dad’s going to be so happy as well he’s been dropping hints about being a grandfather ever since I moved back” Stiles lets his husband know.

“I’ve been eating lunch with him every shift we’ve been in together since he came back to work two months ago he not so subtly drops it into conversation every time we eat” Theo practically chuckles.

“I’m surprised he didn’t bring you with him when he left the office and tell us both to just give him a grandkid when he came to meet me just then for lunch to be honest, I’m gonna have to go back into work but can you grab some steaks for the grill? You get out in an hour, right?” Stiles questions walking through the door he’s greeted by the hospital staff as he walks in he nods back smiling.

“Yeah, I’m almost done with this paper work should be leaving in ten minutes actually, Noah said I could go once it’s all finished he said I’ve been over worked been working overtime if you plan on telling him tonight I think it’s a good time to ask him if I can take a few months off once the twins are born, I know we only planned on you taking a sabbatical but I think with twins we’re both gonna need to be there” Theo tells him.

“I think that’s a good idea actually, we don’t really need the money especially not after what went into the checking account yesterday” Stiles agrees jumping in the elevator thanking god he’s alone so he can still talk some more.

“Yeah I saw that this morning when I was paying bills nice job picking those shares you sold them for a hefty price” Theo tells him smirking Stiles can tell even if he can’t see him.

“It’s nowhere near the money you’ve put in it but I’m doing my bit” He tells him awkwardly.

“Stiles don’t start this shit again, it’s not my money it was my parent’s fortune then their life insurance policy, I can’t help it if they were rich, I can’t help that they had such a high insurance premium, can I? But we have money we can have a good life I just wish you’d stop worrying about it and start spending some and be happy, what’s mine is yours” Theo practically shouts down the phone.

“Yeah, Yeah, I know I get it, we have this argument all the time and I know the money shouldn’t matter but I just feel like I’m not pulling my way in the relationship” Stiles lets him know stepping out the elevator when it dings.

“Stiles, you gave me a family again, we’re having a freaking baby, two of them you’ve given more than that money will ever give me” Theo reassures him.

“I’m happy we’re a family, I’m happy were having a baby too, sorry for being an idiot” Stiles smiles into the phone.

“You’re having a baby?” Melissa asks her voice coming out high pitched as she practically screams from behind him, Stiles flails dropping his phone on the floor and spins around seeing his mother behind him wearing her nurses scrubs her hand clutched to her mouth her other clutching a clipboard like it’s a lifeline

“Shit” Stiles hisses bending down to grab his phone off the floor it’s smashed but still useable,

“I’ve got to go don’t forget the steaks and salad stuff” Stiles tells Theo who’s asking what’s going on he ends the call with a quick ‘Love you’

“You’re having a baby?” Melissa repeats again.

“You can’t tell anyone” He tells her grabbing her arm and pulling her into the break room.

“You’re having a baby?” She asks for the third time.

“No, I’m a man I can’t get pregnant neither can Theo, though I’ve seen some fucked up shit in my life so I suppose a male pregnancy wouldn’t be the most shocking thing I’ve ever seen” Stiles laughs awkwardly rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

Melissa just uses her free hand to punch him in the arm and gives him a no nonsense look that practically has him wanting to tell her his deepest darkest secrets.

“We’re having twins” Stiles tells her smirking her eyes fill with tears and he’s engulfed in a massive hug by his second mother.

“How the hell has this happened?” She asks and he can tell she’s practically vibrating out of her skin.

“I was planning on telling you and dad tonight everything but obviously I need to learn to keep my voice down in public” Stiles chuckles going over to grab himself a coffee.

“How did this all come about? How long have you kept this a secret?” She asks as he puts in his sugar.

“I will tell you everything when we have dinner at your place tonight but until then I have patients to see” Stiles smiles at her taking a sip of the coffee before giving it to Melissa “Don’t let my dad know that you know first please he might actually shoot me before I get a chance to tell him myself, I’ll let him know you overheard later on but right now I have to cast an arm” Stiles leans down kisses her cheek and makes an hasty retreat.

“How the hell did you get so good at keeping secrets?” Melissa shouts after his retreating back Stiles can hear the joy in her voice so he can’t help the smirk that he’s got on his face the entire day.


	17. Chapter 17

They had rented an apartment for their surrogate Daisy to stay in Beacon Hills for the last three months of the pregnancy, they’d told three people so far, Erica obviously over hearing everything when Stiles had told Theo in the beginning, he’d been overheard by Melissa in the hospital thank god, she’d managed to play it cool when they’d told his father otherwise his dad would have killed him for not letting him know first.

Daisy was past her due date two weeks overdue to be precise, they’d tried to get the pack together but with jobs and new babies it was hard to get them all together to tell them all at the same time and no doubt if they did it separately then the rest of the pack would throw a bitch fit.

The pack doesn’t find out about the twins until it’s too late to tell them that Daisy was pregnant.

It was a slow day in work he’d only seen three patients in the two hours he’d been in, his rounds didn’t last long, he’d tried texting and calling the various members of the pack but nobody was answering which was weird the pack were attached to their phones usually, but they’re in work as well so it’s not unusual for the other members of the pack to be busy.

Scott and Allison had had a baby girl a month and a half ago so it’s no surprise they’d not answered his calls or texts the poor people were probably exhausted Baby Victoria was cute as hell but she never shut up, she had the lungs of fifty babies and if that’s any idea of how life is going to be like when the twins comes along he’s glad of the training he’s had having little sleep being a doctor.

“Are you bored?” Melissa asks sitting down on the chair opposite him.

“Yeah it’s slow today” Stiles sighs.

“It’s a Monday, but it is really slow today looks like the towns finally catching on and the accident rate is on the declin…”

“Doctor Stilinski to OR, 4 Doctor Stilinski to OR 4” the intercom goes off just as Stiles pager starts beeping like crazy.

“You had to jinx it didn’t you” Stiles tells his mother in law looking up from his pager to shake his head at her.

“You need a nurse?” She questions standing up quickly.

“Always” he nods rushing off to the Operation room. 

“What have we got?” Stiles asks the other nurse Samantha as he scrubs in, Melissa quick to follow him.

Samantha just looks at him her eyes showing sympathy “Samantha?” He questions shaking his head looking to the operation table.

“It’s Scott” Samantha says looking between him and Melissa.

Both of them rush to the table after they’re scrubbed in looking over Scott Samantha tells them why he was brought in going over the stats of Scott.

It doesn’t take a genius to see what’s happened the berserker bone sticking out of Scott’s stomach is plane for everyone to see.

“It looks like some rock or something” Samantha tells him.

“Was he brought in with anyone else?” Stiles asks looking around the wound cleaning the area off.

“Quite a few people yeah, I don’t know what happened judging by that rock thing sticking out of Scott they must have went hiking or something but half of them looked like they’d been clawed up by a mountain lion.

“Melissa, I need you to go check on the rest of them” Stiles asks her trying to nudge her away from Scott.

“No, I need to stay with him” Melissa struggles.

“Melissa go!” Stiles shouts not meaning to be so loud but it makes the other women jump, he lowers his voice “I need you to check if Theo was out there, I will make sure Scott’s okay go and treat the rest of them they’ll need you out there” He tells her trying to express why with his eyes the rest of the hospital staff will find it strange if they all heal fast.

“Okay I’ll be back just make sure he’s okay” She tells him rushing out of the operating room.

“Ultra sound machine?” Stiles demands holding out his hand for the wand to be placed in, he works quickly breathing a sigh of relief when he sees the bone fragment from the berserker didn’t puncture any vital organs it was a simple extraction and stitch back together he can feel the skin pulling when he places his hand on the open wound his skin trying to knit back together but the drugs they’ve pumped Scott with should slow his supernatural healing down to a point he can stitch him up and then cover up the wound before anyone gets suspicious.

“Ready for the extraction?” He asks the nurse waiting for her nod “Get the suction ready” He tells her he needs to do this quick before Scott’s werewolf healing burns through the drugs and he wakes up in the middle of the operation room.

He pulls out the bone and thankfully only a little blood comes out the nurse is quick with the suction the other nurse takes the bone from his carefully, Stiles wipes the blood up with gauze and gets to work stitching him up.

By the time he’s finished Scott is already moving on the table struggling into consciousness.

 

“How is he waking up? He should be knocked out for hours thanks to the drugs the paramedics gave him” The nurse says frowning at Scott as he moves on the table.

“Don’t worry he’s fine his vitals are normal and his blood pressure is fine” Stiles tells her “You guys go get cleaned off I’ll stay with him as he comes through” Stiles orders them they go to protest but thankfully Samantha helps him out unintentionally.

“Come on guys Scott’s fine let’s give him a little time with his brother” She tells the other nurses who all look between him and Scott with surprise.

“Sorry Doctor I didn’t know it was your brother” 

“It’s fine don’t worry”

“Stiles…” Scott croaks out.

“Hey dude, what are you doing fighting berserkers without me? What did I tell you last time about getting so close as well? You know the bones have a habit of breaking off inside you” Stiles tries to chuckle out but Scott doesn’t look in a joking mood.

“Did Theo kill it?” Scott croaks out again.

“Theo’s in work Scott” Stiles tells him.

“No, he was with the pack he was the one that saw it in the preserve and called us, last thing I remember was being dragging into Erica’s car with her and Boyd all of us were bleeding.

“He’s still out there?” Stiles questions and runs out the OR with his best friend’s nod.

He’d thrown his dirty scrubs away before he exits so he’s not full of Scott’s blood not that he was covered in much blood to begin with.

He makes his way to the ward seeing Erica and Boyd struggling with Melissa fighting to get away from her they’re both bloodied up.

“Is he still out there?” Stiles asks rushing into the room pulling the blinds so nobody else can see in.

“Yeah, with Isaac and Malia, your dad too” Boyd tells him Erica hissing as Melissa cleans her wound.

“Scott?” Melissa asks not looking up.

“Stable and all stitched up he was waking up then Melissa I need you to page the on-call doctor I’m going out there” he tells her.

“I’m going back with you” Boyd tells him standing up, Stiles expected him to sway but he looks fine on his feet so Stiles nods but Melissa grabbing his hand stops him from leaving.

“What can you do” She asks him.

“I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve remember?” Stiles questions using his power to make the medical tray with the gauze and sutures Melissa was using move closer to the women.

“Oh yeah” She nods, he hasn’t used his powers in a while since finding out they’re going to be dads but like hell is he going to leave his husband to fight a berserker on his own.

He turns and reaches for the door only to be knocked on his ass when it opens up from the outside the door hitting him full force in his face his nose streaming with blood from the force of it and the impact knocking him on his ass.

“Shit babe” Theo hisses rushing into the room with Isaac and Malia on his tale who manage to fit into the relatively small room shutting the door so people can’t see there bloody appearance.

“You okay?” Stiles and Theo ask each other at the same Stiles words spoken through a mouthful of blood their eyes flitting over each other’s bodies for reassurance.

“Dad?” Stiles asks swallowing his blood again looking up when Melissa hands him gauze to help stem the blood flow.

“He’s driving over hear he saved the day, where the hell he got a rocket launched from beats the hell out of me but I don’t think it’s strictly legal” Theo laughs and Stiles is so relieved he’s not even bothered about his dad putting himself in danger.

“Scott?” Isaac questions “Allison has called me like 100 times she’s on her way over here” 

“He’s fine I removed the bone and stitched him up it didn’t hit any major arteries or vital organs” 

“You mind helping me stitch these up” Melissa asks nodding to Boyd and Isaac who looks pretty beaten up too.

He just nods talking hurts his nose.

He makes quick work of Boyd the werewolf was close to healing so all’s he needed to do was give the cuts a quick clean he didn’t even get to stitch him up as all the cuts and bruises he’d had all healed.

“Thanks” Boyd nods moving to stand next to Erica.

He’d just got to work on Isaac when Theo lets out a sharp hiss that has Stiles spinning around to look at his husband who’s staring down at his phone.

“What?” Stiles asks.

“Stiles, Daisy is here, she had the babies thirty minutes ago I’ve got fifty missed calls and thirty texts” he tells him.

“Are they okay?” Melissa asks Stiles can’t even find his voice.

“Apparently they’re heathy baby boys” Theo smirks at his brother in law.

“Boys? I thought we were having a boy and a girl?” Stiles asks smirking.

“So, did I” Theo laughs moving forward to hug his husband.

“Kids?” Isaac asks frowning.

“Go and see your sons won’t you!” Melissa shouts “I can deal with these” Melissa orders them both. 

She’s laughing as Theo grabs Stiles hand and pulls him out the door both of them racing off to the maternity ward both of them getting weird looks when they see them especially Stiles with the bloody gauze shoved in his nose.

It didn’t matter though because they were finally going to see their sons.

Son’s! they’ve got sons!


	18. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End is here I cannot thank you guys enough for all the comments you's have given me it's been a joy to write this I just think this is a great place to end it

“Where the hell were you two?” Daisy hisses when they both run into her room their eyes flitting around the room coming to a rest at the giant baby cot in the corner.

“I was in surgery and he was almost getting killed by a Berserker” Stiles smiles pointing to Theo his eyes looking at Daisy then to the cot as if asking permission.

“Go on your their daddies” She laughs rolling her eyes “Wait a Berserker? I thought Beacon Hills was safe?” She questions as Stiles tiptoes to the cot trying not to wake the babies up.

“It is the odd supernatural creature walks in now and again” Theo says a little too fast making Stiles pause in his steps.

“Your missing something out their” Stiles tells his husband.

“It’s nothing” Theo tells him still lying trying to get around Stiles to see their son’s.

“Spit it out” Stiles demands.

“You are hiding something I can hear your heart” Daisy buts in.

“Fine, Derek and Cora are back they were chasing Kate Argent who had a berserker under her control but your dad managed to kill the Berserker and Derek and Cora are tracking Kate I don’t really know who she is but Scott said you do?” 

“She’s an evil bitch” Stiles hisses keeping his voice down so he doesn’t scare the two bundles of joy in the corner.

He’s shook out of his hatred by a small gurgling coming from the cot and he closes the last few steps to finally look down at his two sons, they’re both wide awake and the moment they see Theo and Stiles they look up at them in amazement and Stiles didn’t think he could be in love with anything so much in his life he’s only saw them for a second and he’d already die for them.

“What are we going to do?” Stiles questions his voice shaky with emotions.

“Do?” Theo questions his voice the same.

“We had names for a boy and a girl we planned on calling the boy Alexander and the girl Lucy but we’ve got two boys we need another boys name” 

“How about Alex and Ben?” Theo questions.

“Ben’s a horrible name” Stiles shakes his head remembering the ben he’d had a fling with in College he was a horrible man.

“How about Wyatt?” Theo says after a minute of thinking and Stiles looks up at him smiling.

“Like your father?” Stiles questions.

“Yeah and his father before him” Theo nods.

“So, Wyatt Noah Stilinski?” Stiles says out loud.

“Yeah and Alexander Scott Stilinski” Theo nods.

“I think it suits them” Daisy smiles.

“Thank you so much” Stiles smiles back moving quickly from the babies to wrap Daisy up in a hug the werewolf wasn’t a massive fan of touching but she returned the hug.

“You saved my life dude without you I wouldn’t be alive right now” She tells him “Besides I was struggling to make ends meet and I was 1 more late rent cheque away from living like an actual wolf and killing wild deer for my food so you helped me more than I’ve helped you, I’m just glad I could give you guys a family” Daisy smiles before standing from the bed.

“What’s up?” Theo questions he’s got his finger secured in a death grip by Wyatt but he’s looking at them.

“I’m gonna go home and pack I’ve been living here for a few months and listening to you two go on about your back it’s persuaded me to reach out to the pack back home I think I’m finally going to take up their offer and join them I can’t be on my own all my life” She shrugs.

“Shouldn’t you stay in bed for a couple of days? You’ve just had a baby two of them” Stiles warns.

“I’m a werewolf I’ve healed I’m fine and thank god I finally start working out again so I can get rid of this belly” She laughs.

“Motherhood still not for you?” Stiles laughs.

“I think if I find the right person I’d be open to a family” She nods which is a complete 180 she’d hated every second of the pregnancy.

“What made you change your mind?” Theo asks.

“You two with them two, seeing your little family it’s made me think I can have that too” She smiles leaning forward to kiss Stiles cheek before she makes her way to the door.

“I’ve left the papers signing away my parental rights in the top draw, look after them and each other yeah? And make sure you let Auntie Daisy see how they’re growing up” She smiles before walking away.

“Is she allowed to just walk out of here after just giving birth?” Theo questions moving the cot so it’s next to the bed both he and Stiles sit down on each grabbing a baby their hearts swelling up in their chests at the sight.

“We’re actually dad’s” Stiles smiles instead of answering the question.

Theo reaches into the top draw shifting Alex into one of his arms so he can grab the papers sighing in relief when he sees her signature it’s official “We are dad’s” He beams his head resting against Stiles own staring down at the two bundles of joy swaddled in a blanket.

“What the hell?” Scott’s voice from the doorway makes them both jump a little before tightening their grips on the babies.

“What?” Stiles asks hissing but lowly so the babies don’t get scared.

“I’m the last to know?” Scott questions Melissa pushing his wheelchair into the room he looks fine now his werewolf healing finally kicked in but they need to keep up the act for the hospital.

“Where are they? Where’s my grandbabies?” The sheriff hisses running into the room running right into the back of Melissa his eyes zooming into the two blanketed bundles Theo and Stiles were holding.

“Dad I’d like you To meet Alexander Scott Stilinski and Wyatt Noah Stilinski” Stiles smiles moving his arm a little to show his dad the babies face.

“Noah?” His dad whispers at the same time Scott whispers “Scott” both with shocked looks on their faces.

“Yeah” Stiles nods.

“Were so gonna have talks later about Erica knowing before me but I just want to hold them” Scott coos holding his arms out.

“Wait Erica knew? I thought Melissa and I were the only ones to know?” Noah asks frowning.

“Does it really matter who knew first? Just hold your damn grandkid” Theo laughs offering him Alex to hold.

“Your right son” Noah nods moving forward to grab the baby carefully.

“What about you grandma? You wanna hold first?” Stiles offers Melissa and she looks shocked when he calls her Grandma but she just nods walking forward with tears in their eyes.

“Oh my god” Erica shouts rushing into the room “I call god mother!” She yells as the entire pack makes their way into the room pushing and shoving to get a look at the babies.

“Erica shush” Stiles hisses but it’s too late both babies start to scream scared by the loud noise.

“Think these two need their daddies” Melissa smiles her and Noah handing them back over to Theo and Stiles.

“I’m calling godfather” Scott says in a low voice but the entire room hears him.

“We will talk about that when they actually get christened but can you guys just shush I’m trying to cherish this moment with my family” Stiles laughs rocking the baby gently in his arms.

He’s been waiting for this moment all his life and now that it’s finally here it’s more than he could have imagined.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!!
> 
> This chapter at the beginning is a little dark it contains mentions of abuse and neglect of a baby that Stiles treats and deals within the hospital who ultimately dies if this will trigger anything please don't read it, I don't want to trigger anyone.
> 
> Hope you guys like it

“Hey, your home early” Theo smiles wandering into the kitchen his hair is a mess and he looks like he’s been sat in a steam room with his clothes on he’s that sweaty.

“Yeah someone has to take care of the kids” Stiles replies draining the last of his wine glass before pushing away from the table and going to the sink.

“Everything okay?” Theo hesitates, and Stiles can feel the burn of his eyes on his back watching him rinse out the wine glass.

“Not really, I came home from twelve hour shift to find out you’d decided to go play a game of baseball with the pack and then go down the bar to have a few drinks with them, you were supposed to have the twins not palm them off on my dad for three hours, it was also your turn to cook the dinner but you never I’ve been in work since 6am, I’ve been awake since 4 I could have really done with your help tonight” Stiles tells the tile above the sink not bothering to turn around.

“Stiles you were the one that told me to go play baseball tonight, you mentioned that just because you were stuck at work didn’t mean I had to stay home, you said we’d get Chinese takeout” Theo sounds confused and Stiles sighs turning around to face his husband. “What’s the matter?” Theo questions walking forward to cup Stiles’ face, noticing his eyes that are red-rimmed and the tear tracks that are still visible on his cheeks.

“I think I might have just been fired” Stiles sighs burying his face in Theo's neck.

“What? What the hell for?” Theo asks his eyes widening as he pulls Stiles back to look at him.

“I punched someone”

“Gonna need more than that baby” Theo pushes.

“Twenty minutes until the end of my shift a three month old was rushed in he was fitting and there wasn’t time for the paediatric doctors to do anything, I got him stabilised but it was clear something wrong was going on, when I examined him I found clear signs of abuse, we sent him for tests and we saw he’s got previous broken bones that have mis-healed because he wasn’t brought to a doctor he had cocaine in his system for fuck sake Theo, he died and the father and the mother both stood there eyes wide as saucers and pupils were large and dilated they had crumbs of the stuff visible on the nose, I saw red and I confronted the man, I shouted that the baby had died because of them how the hell did that cocaine ended up in his system, the dad was that high he laughed and tried to punch me so I let him punch me then I punched him back and I don’t think I would have been able to stop if it wasn’t for Melissa and another doctor dragging me off the horrible excuse for a man”

“Oh my god that’s awful, I’m so sorry, they can’t fire you because of that can they?” Theo questions as he pulls Stiles in again and envelops him in another hug

“Probably just a suspension or a formal and written warning but I really wouldn’t care if they fired me over this, I wanted to kill him babe, I wanted to kill him so fucking bad, the kid, he looked the spitting image of Wyatt and all’s I kept thinking was what if that was our child, what if that was our kid that was laying in that hospital bed?” 

“Don’t think like that, we’re always going to look after the twins, we love them, and we will always love them, we would rather die ourselves than let anything like what happened to that poor boy happen to our boys” Theo reassures him grabbing his face and making Stiles look at him “You hear me?” 

Stiles just nods his eyes filling with tears they sink to the floor and Theo just lets him sob until the baby monitor picks up the sounds of the twins start to fuss.

Theo offers to deal with it, but Stiles needed to be close with them, he didn’t move from the rocking chair in the nursery all night.

.//////////.

“So, how did it go?” Theo questions as Stiles walks into the house, Scott and Allison look up interested to find out how it went as well.

“Suspension for two months” Stiles sighs sitting down next to Scott, his beautiful baby Victoria starts babbling at Stiles smacking her hands to get Scott to pass her to her uncle Stiles “Hey cutie” Stiles smirks blowing on her stomach the fart sound and the vibrations making the cutie giggle.

“A two-month suspension that hardly seems fair” Theo fumes.

“They were just covering their own asses It’s a suspension for two months but I’m getting full pay for it, it’s just in case the dick presses charges” 

“Aren’t the father and mother in jail? Awaiting their trial for child endangerment?” Allison frowns.

“Yeah and a shitload of other offences” Theo adds in hating the fact that he wasn’t the one to arrest them, that honour had fallen to Parrish, Jordan had remained impartial even if Stiles could see the hatred in his eyes when he came to get Stiles’ statement.

“Yeah but he could still use me hitting him as an excuse to get a lighter sentence or some shit, I’m not really bothered I don’t regret it a bit and I get to spend two months being a stay at home dad” Stiles smirks.

“Think how nice that will be S-E-X when we want” Theo jokes his eyebrows waggling in a suggestive way.

“She’s like five months old she doesn’t know what sex is, Theo you don’t have to spell it out” Stiles smirks passing his goddaughter back over to her dad “Besides you’ve got a job at the sheriff station and I’m sure your forgetting how much hard work twins are we’ve not had the time for sex in like a week” 

“A week?” Allison snorts at the same time that Scott says, “Is that all?”

“A week is a long time for us okay when you spend so long being separated by law it’s hard to stop touching each other because I’m finally allowed to” 

“Getting away from that horrible subject and back onto your career” Scott adds in his face blushing a little bit “Won’t this suspension look bad on your medical career? Couldn’t you get struck off?” 

“Does it really matter they’re rich, Stiles could buy the hospital, did you guys see how much that trip to Hawaii cost that they bought for Melissa and the sheriff?” Erica’s voice floats into the room and Stiles jumps where the hell did, she come from?

“She took the kids up to sleep, she refused to let me take them up” Theo smirks chuckling at his little scared moment.

“A godmother has so little duties I just wanted to cuddle them before they went to bed” She smiles her teeth bright white and looking way to vicious for human teeth, then again maybe because Stiles has seen what those teeth can do before.

“Theo and I don’t need to work that’s true” he tells her he’s interrupted by her again though.

“Because you’re both multi-millionaires” She nods like she’s just adding to his explanation, Scott’s eyes go comically wide and Allison drops her biscuit into her tea.

“How the hell do you even know that?” Theo asks frowning.

“What? I snoop around when you’re not looking I do it to everyone, I’ve seen bank statements and let me just say I know how much you two have got and boy oh boy you’s need to adopt me and buy me a sexy car” Erica tells them they can tell it’s a joke but they roll their eyes anyway.

“Like I said Theo and I don’t have to work ever again, that’s correct we have more than enough to set both of our kids up for life as well, but that doesn’t me we’ve worked our asses off to get where we are today just to stay at home and do nothing all day, we’ve both been in the army if it’s one thing that taught me is to don’t become complacent it leads to laziness and that just leads to a fat Stiles” 

“Like you’d ever become fat” Erica rolls her pinching his stomach “You’ve got like 1% body fat, You’ve always had like 1% body fat which makes zero sense because you shove so much shit into your mouth, I saw him eat three footlong subs last weekend, like he didn’t even pause he just shoved them in one after another and he literally growled at me when I tried to take a bite out of half of one of them” Erica laughs.

“I had just finished a seventeen-hour shift and I had four operations, I missed lunch and I just wanted to come home and kiss my babies and just sleep for the three days I was off but no, you picked me up after work and demanded that I help you out by letting you vent your anger at the kids at the school so sue me if I was a little hungry” Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Those kids are little shits Stiles! We weren’t that bad when we were there age” She hisses.

“No, we just ran around the woods” Stiles snorts

“Got bit by werewolves” Scott adds In.

“Ran around the school almost getting killed multiple times dealing with multiple villains of the week and nearly dying every day” Allison finishes.

“Your teenage years sound so fun, I’m so glad I didn’t live in Beacon Hills” Theo adds in burying his face in Stiles' neck, his husband takes a deep breath breathing Stiles scent in and lets out a sigh of relief, it’s weird how everyone in the room finds it completely normal that it doesn’t warrant a comment.

“Not that I’m not overjoyed to see you all in my home at 5 pm on this glorious Friday evening but to what do we owe the pleasure?” Stiles questions.

“Isaac finally decided to come back home he and Derek were tracking Kate in Mexico and it just dawned on him that they’re never going to really have a life together because Derek’s past keeps getting in the way first the situation with you now chasing Kate Argent around he's finally saw the light” Erica smiles like it’s the best thing to ever happen.

Suddenly Stiles feels nervous the first time Isaac left was right after Theo got turned into a werewolf, Cora went to visit them three months later and they all didn’t come back until the night before the twins birth Derek, Cora and Isaac had strolled back into town and they’d been there to watch his dad blow the berserker up with a rocket launcher, the sheriff still wouldn’t say where the hell he got that from to this day.

The three of them had left hours after Stiles and Theo had held the twins chasing after Kate Argent once more this time, they were joined by Chris Argent, Chris had given up the search a month and a half ago coming back to Beacon Hills, but Isaac’s been tracking her for a while the twins turn five months next week so Isaac’s been tracking Kate for almost the same.

He really hopes he and Isaac could be friends he doesn’t want to be the reason for the break-up he doesn’t want to be the cause of fucking Isaac’s chance of a happily ever after up, even if it seems like he’s getting a lucky break from Derek.

“So, house warming party?” Erica chips in “I could really do with a party after the day I’ve had” 

“You know what? Me too… I’ve not been clubbing for so long Whatcha say we head over to Jungle?” Stiles smirks.

“I say you better ask your dad or Melissa if they’ll babysit because like hell am, I letting you go to a gay bar alone you’re sadly mistaken,” Theo tells him kissing his cheek.

“Don’t you trust me?” Stiles questions sticking out his lip.

“Of course, I trust you! It’s drunk Stiles I don’t trust, I know what you're like and if someone tried to grope you whilst your drunk, you’ll probably break their faces” Theo laughs.

“He won’t have to because I’m going to be the groping him all night” Erica smiles and flashes her teeth again.

“I think you’ll have to share” Theo smirks.

“I’ve not had a decent night out in six months ever since this one was born actually make that 12 months because once I found out she was inside me I didn’t really do much, you think Melissa and Noah could handle all three?” Allison asks directing the question to Scott and Stiles with a waggle of her eyebrows.

“Only one way to find out” Stiles smiles back reaching into his pocket for his iPhone pulling up facetime and clicks on his dad’s icon.


	20. Chapter 20

Hangovers suck!

Hangovers when you’ve got kids sucks even worse!  
Theo and the rest of his friends (minus Allison because she’s hungover too) are all dicks they can’t get hangovers because once the wolfsbane wears off of them then that’s where that pesky werewolf healing power kicks in and bam no hangover.

He just wanted to have a quiet day with his babies whilst Theo was on the 6:30am till 4:30pm shift, they’re usually very good all’s they do is eat, burp, sleep for a few hours, poop and repeat usually in that exact same order, but when Erica asked about a welcome home party he didn’t know she meant a welcome home party at his house and he certainly didn’t know he drunkenly agreed to let her and Scott decorate and cook in his house from 10am.

He certainly didn’t agree for them to be loud and hurt his head.

However, Erica is also an angel because she’s the one minding the kids, practically stealing them from Stiles grasp as soon as he’d opened the door juggling both twins in his arms one on each hip as he opened the door, turning into the big cooing aunt she always is around the twins.

He falls asleep on the couch with Otis using his body as a bed, the dogs fur smelt clean from the bath Theo gave him a few days ago and the body heat meant he was soon lulled into a nice sleep.

He’s awoken a few hours later with a blanket wrapped around him, by the sounds of some more of the pack arriving by the sounds coming from the kitchen Liam and Mason are play fighting with Scott, he feels remarkably better just really hungry, he gets up and walks into the kitchen for a snack but ends up turning right back around a mumble of ‘nope’ slipping from his lips.

He rushes upstairs and finds Erica playing with the twins in their nursery the twins giggling none stop.

“I’m going to go to the diner for some food to feel more human you okay watching these little angels?” Stiles questions dropping onto the playmat Wyatt and Alex’s attention snap away from Erica’s blond locks and to him giggling as he makes faces at them.

“No leave them with me”

“Okay let Scott know that if he and hasn’t cleaned up my kitchen by the time I’m back I will shave his head, who the hell makes that much mess baking anyway? He’s got flour on every inch of my beautiful kitchen” Stiles practically growls remembering the sight of his kitchen that he had to back away from.

“That was kind of my fault he stood on my toe, so I threw the bag of flour at his head it may have ended up in a food fight” Erica smirks and that’s when he notices her wet hair she must have showered, whereas Scott still is covered in flour downstairs.

“Your thirty-one Erica…”

“Don’t start lecturing me about being too old for food fights” Erica says looking up at him with a smirk.

“I was actually going to say you’re thirty-one and so am I the next time you have a food fight it better involve me because how many more are we going to get of them before we really are too old” Stiles counters leaning down to kiss Alex and Wyatt both of them are starting to get tired their eyes are starting to droop.

“Will do Batman” She smirks.

He goes to say something else but the sounds of Scott, Liam and Mason messing about in the kitchen can be heard even with Stiles normal hearing.

“Looks like Liam and Mason fancied a food fight as well” Erica’s smirk is all teeth.

“Looks like I better go grocery shopping after I get something to eat” Stiles rolls his eyes “Such a waste of food” 

“Enjoy your food” She offers as he gets up to leave.

/////

The drive to the diner clears away the last of his hangover thankfully, he’s not a big drinker never really has been last night was just a way to blow off steam and vent about being suspended from work.

He was going to sit in the diner, but he gets food to go and gets another salad for his dad and a burger for Theo.

He makes his way into the sheriff station, Deputy Clark waves him on through as he goes to meet his husband.

“It’s alive” Theo says enthusiastically when he spots him walking over to his desk, his arms waving madly in a poor imitation of Frankenstein.

“Thank god for Erica” Stiles sighs plopping in the seat in front of Theo “She’s a gift from the gods seriously she stole the kids as soon as she barged into our house and I got to go back asleep, I think it’s time to officially make her the godmother she spoils Alex and Wyatt rotten and she loves them so much I know if anything ever happened to us she’d take them in without a second thought”

“Well she is my best friend around here, so I’m inclined to agree, but that came out of nowhere what’s with the morbid thoughts all of a sudden?” Theo questions looking up at him for a moment before looking back down at the file on the desk scribbling down a few things before looking up and giving his husband his undivided attention.

“I think about death all the time, I’m a doctor it’s in my job description, besides I’m a morbid person you know I am you married me”

“You’re still thinking about that kid aren’t you” Theo asks it isn’t a question because he knows the answer.

“Yeah, I just keep thinking if I could have saved him, I would have taken him Theo” 

“You would have taken him?” Theo frowns.

“Not like stolen him but I would have had a conversation with you and see if you would have liked to foster him? Or adopt him, the poor baby deserved a chance at a happy life as a happy family and It kills me that I couldn’t save him and give him that” Stiles says his eyes getting wet with unshed tears.

“You couldn’t have done any more than you already did Stiles you know that, I’m sure we would have given the little one a great life, but he was too far gone for you to save him, besides I don’t think that sounds very medically ethical, are doctors allowed to adopt patients? Is that why you’re thinking about us dying? You don’t want our kids to be alone like that baby was if anything ever happens to us?”

“I know they wouldn’t they’ve got dad and Melissa, they’ve got Scott and Allison, Erica and Boyd, they’ve got a massive pack to take them in if anything ever happened to us, but I just want to make something official, just in case”

“If it will give you peace of mind then of course we can ask Erica to be godmother and Scott to be godfather I’m assuming?” Stiles just nods, and Theo carries on “But if you were serious about adoption or fostering you know we could still do that, we were looking into adoption before Daisy agreed to be our surrogate, I know we both liked the idea of adopting a child give them a break from the foster care system” 

“What really?” Stiles asks surprised they had seriously considered adopting before Daisy had agreed to be their surrogate, Stiles had especially like the idea of adopting kids that were a little older maybe even teenagers because he knows hardly anyone ever goes for a teenager and frankly some people out there only foster for the government cheque that’s attached to the kid and once they become of age it’s startling how many foster parents kick the kids out and claim they ‘ran away’ 

“We have a five bedroom house minus our room and two for when the twins get their own rooms that's two rooms going free, we’ve got the space and we’ve got space in our hearts to love more kids, we can look into it if again it’s something you want to do, we can change someone’s life for the better, besides you know I’ve always wanted a big family” Theo smiles. “The curse of being in a small family you grow up wanting to be surrounded by loved ones you’ve give me that, thanks to you I’ve got a family I’ve got a wonderful husband, two beautiful son, I’ve basically got a mother and father again with Noah and Melissa with the way they treat me like I’m their flesh and blood I’ve got a brother and sister in law with Scott and Allison and a niece in baby Victoria, and we’re surrounded by pack which I finally realise is as good as family, so I think we could give that to someone else as well” 

“I love you” Stiles smiles leaning over the desk and capturing his husbands’ lips in his own.

“Put him down, this is a place of work” A voice from behind booms before two large hands slam down on Stiles’ shoulder.

“How’s the hangover?” his dad asks when Stiles leans back and looks up at him.

“Fine, you hungry?” Stiles questions.

“Starving” His dad nods eyeing Stiles and Theo’s burger.

“Good I got you lunch too” Stiles leans down and passes the bag up to his dad he enjoys the look on his face when he peeks in and sees the salad inside 

“I hate you” Noah sighs, leaning down to kiss Stiles on the forehead anyway and makes his way back to his office salad still in hand, he pauses with his hand on his office door before making his way back to Theo’s desk.

“It’s a slow day so how about you trade me that burger for this salad and you can go home two hours early?” The sheriff asks his eyebrows rising in a challenge.

“Deal” Theo nods.

“Hang on” Stiles interrupts grabbing the burger out of Theo’s hands.

“Stiles this doesn’t concern you this is a proposition between boss and employee” 

“I’m also a witch in training” Stiles lets his father know the words coming out in a whisper “And I know a spell that will force you to eat nothing but vegetarian friendly meals for the rest of your life but I’m too nice to do that, but if you want this burger you have to promise to eat some of that salad in your hands as well, deal or no deal pops?” 

“You couldn’t really curse me to be a vegetarian, could you?” Noah asks with a frown like he’s not sure how to process the information.

“There’s a spell for everything daddy-o” Stiles smirks.

“Fine” Noah rolls his eyes “I’m not sure which one of us is the dad here sometimes, but I’m only agreeing to this because I know Scott’s making a tonne of party food and I plan to stuff myself when I get to your house” He tells his son with a smirk leaning forward to grab the burger out of his hands.

“I’ll go get my stuff then” Theo smirks standing and kissing Stiles’ cheek, both he and Stiles dad walking off laughing with each other.  
“Hey Stiles” a voice says right in his ear from behind Stiles practically jumps out of his seat.

“Jordan!” Stiles shouts his arm lashing out to hit the deputy sheriff before clutching his chest “Jesus dude, I’m already fragile today don’t give me a heart attack”

“Sorry” Jordan just laughs sitting in the seat next to Stiles “How’s the hangover?”

“Gone, it’s my heart that I’m worried about now” 

“Oh, stop being a drama queen” Parrish rolls his eyes.

“How’s Lydia?” Stiles questions she’s one of the people he hasn’t really spoken to much yet through no fault of his own sure they say hey on Facebook or text each other memes but they’ve not actually met in person which isn’t his fault, he’s been back for almost two years, started a family and she left to spend some time in London with Jackson, Danny and Ethan and then she’d been offered a guest lecturer position in the mathematics department in Harvard University” 

“Fine I think” Parrish answers and Stiles doesn’t have to be a werewolf to hear the lie.

“You think?” Stiles questions his eyebrows rising.

“We broke up like seven months ago, long distance was a bit too much for us” He shrugs.

“Jordan! Dude I’ve seen you about a thousand times within the last seven months and you know that isn’t an exaggeration you know this pack can’t go more than five hours without talking or seeing someone else in the pack, you didn’t think it would have been a good time to tell us?”

“I thought Lydia would have told you?” He shrugs.

“Dude, I’m closer to you than I am her, I’ve not seen her in person for almost fourteen years, the first twelve were my fault for running away but the last two she’s been away from Beacon Hills herself so I’ve not had the chance to get to know her again, I just wished you would have told me I would have taken you out and gotten you drunk and then we could have cried into a pizza whilst watching movies” 

“That’s not really something I’d do” Jordan laughs “Besides I knew it was going to end so I prepared myself for it before it actually happened, so it wasn’t bad” 

Stiles just nods if Jordan wanted to talk about it, he would “You coming to this welcome home thing for Isaac at my house tonight?” Stiles asks changing the subject instead. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss Scott’s famous sponge cake with buttercream for the world” Jordan smirks.

“You ready?” Theo asks leaning down “Hey” he smiles to Jordan.

“You two better get out of here before the sheriff eats that burger and changes his mind” he laughs.

“We need to go grocery shopping anyway, I need to stay out of that house for a bit longer because if Scott hasn’t cleaned up that bomb site by the time, I’m home I will castrate him” Stiles warns his husband.

“Bombsite?” Theo and Parrish ask at the same time.

“Erica and Scott decided to have a food fight in my beautiful kitchen, then as I was leaving, he started one up with Liam and Mason again as I was leaving” Stiles sighs.

“He’s your brother” Theo shrugs waving to Jordan as he leaves them to it, Theo’s hand entwines with Stiles as they make their way to the parking lot.

“You agreed to let them host the party for Isaac last night, so you’ll be cleaning it up with them” Stiles lets him know.

“Can’t you just twitch your nose and clean the whole house?” Theo smirks.

“That’s offensive, moon boy” Stiles counters.

“Ouch” 

“I’m putting a ring of mountain ash around the bed tonight” Stiles smirks knowing he’d never deprive himself of snuggling with his husband.

“Sure you will”


End file.
